The Missing Year
by cloloveswah
Summary: A collection of moments written in chapters. It's all set in the year between series 4 and series 5. Please give it a chance ;  It will include plenty of fluff and Danice's first xmas, new year etc hehe!
1. The Aftermath

**Hello :')**

**I know I have like four continuous stories going but I am really, really intrigued to start this one! **

**It's basically a series of moments set by chapter about what Danice and the rest of Leopards Den get up to in the year between series 4 and series 5 cos obvs we don't see that, hence the name... The missing year ;) clever eh?**

**So anyway, this one will mainly be for when I've got writer's block at the minute so it might not get updated much but it'll be all fluffy hehe!**

**I've decided to take this from when they get together... and I'm presuming Danny and Alice get together at the start of March.**

**Anyway... I will shut up and write... do enjoy!**

**The Aftermath**

_**Danny and Alice have finally announced their relationship to everyone else. What happens after all the general public has left?**_

It had been one heck of a day at Leopards Den for everyone. A lot had happened on family day, in fact it was quite ironic in some ways – family day, the day that the Leopards Den family changed forever.

The family had mutated and grown. Some faces were missing but well and truly in the hearts of those who were present, even the new faces who had never graced the family photo but would for years to come.

The return of Caroline, Danny's late mother in law and Ander's Du Plessis' fiancée hadn't managed to overcome the real news of the day, and the news that the people of Leopards Den and indeed their small village had been waiting for. Danny and Alice were finally together.

It had not come as a shock to the family. Everyone knew they'd been chasing each other for months, both were obviously head over heels in love with one another, just far too stubborn to admit it. Many of the Leopards Den residents wondered when the pair had finally got their act together, but only the most unlikely suspect knew, and that was Anders Du Plessis.

The day however was over, and arrived had the evening. The once burning sun was now beginning to fall behind the rolling hills of the African bush, and the once boiling temperatures were now beginning to cool. The aftermath of the family day was clear for all to see. Banners, discarded food and drinks, tables, chairs, you name it the landscape held it! But not one member of the family was interested, tonight was a night for their own private celebrations, the birth of a new family.

Danny and Alice were curled up together on one of the sofas. Alice was melted into Danny's chest, she felt safe, secure. Alice finally felt like she belonged somewhere for the first time in her life. In front of them, sitting on the floor stroking Jana sat Alice's daughter Charlotte. To say she was over the moon about her mother's new found relationship status was an understatement! Charlotte doted on Danny and loved him for than anyone could imagine. Many people would think they were really daughter and father. Alice adored their eyes. Both had the exact same shade of green, although Danny's always held a slight glisten to them when he gazed at her. God, the way he looked at her could make her knees buckle, her heart stop, her breathing halt and well she basically melted.

"I'm so pleased you are back Caroline." Dupe whispered into her ear, although everyone in the room had heard. Danny and Alice looked towards them as Evan and Nomsa also turned.

"It's nice to be back." Caroline smiled, "Back with you" She added quietly and not re-enacting Dupe's early failure.

"So..." Danny murmured to Alice. "How would you like another glass of wine?"

"I would love another glass of wine." Alice replied smiling at him, he grinned that exclusive grin before kissing her cheek quickly. She watched him as he stood up taking her glass.

"Well if you're going Danny..." Caroline held up her glass and pretty soon all the glasses in the room were held in the air.

Danny looked to Alice pleadingly who was led quite comfily on the sofa.

"You got yourself into your own mess sunshine!" She teased.

"Please Alice..." Danny whined.

"How do I know you just can't be bothered and this is some back hand way of retracting your offer eh?" Alice replied, enjoying the banter she was sharing with Danny.

"Because you love me." Danny replied. "Oh please Alice take mercy, how will I ever juggle three glasses of wine, two beers, an orange juice and of course one bottle of WKD for Evan."

"Uh, the things I do for you!" Alice groaned, but with a teasing glint in her eye. She got up slowly and relieved Danny of some of the glasses.

The pair made their way to the kitchen quickly, maybe even a tad too quickly. As Danny placed his handful of glasses down on the side, Alice cocked her head to one side as she checked him out. A smile played at her lips, she felt an overwhelming amount of love and desire for this man.

"I know where you are looking Alice." Danny laughed turning round and taking the glasses off a sheepish Alice. "I know where I'm looking too." He added as he too looked Alice up and down.

"Behave!" Alice giggled; although that was the last thing she wanted him to do!

"Is that a dare?" Danny asked seductively moving closer towards her. His eyes were soft yet so intense at the same time as their gaze penetrated all the way through her. Alice felt herself falling for his charms, the way he looked at her. She took a deep breath.

"And what if it was?" Alice mumbled her voice shaking slightly as Danny's hands fell to her hips.

Danny said nothing. Words weren't needed as he leant towards her and crashed his lips against hers. Almost automatically her arms wound around his neck as the pair passionately kissed. The pair both smiled on the other's lips as the kiss deepened even further. Danny's hands began to caress her back with the lightest touch as she pushed him against the counter. They stayed in their embrace for a number of minutes before pulling away breathless.

Alice took a deep breath before helping Danny with getting the drinks; they'd already taken far too long and would no doubt be in for some form of interrogation. By the end of it, they'd be feeling like murder suspects!

"Leading me astray." Danny whispered juggling all the glasses as Alice took the three bottles.

"I did not lead you astray." Alice argued. "You were the one who looked at me like that!"

"You were the one who dared me." Danny replied

"But I didn't say I dare you to." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeh but you did with your eyes." Danny mumbled.

"Shut up Danny." Alice laughed as the two arrived back in the living room.

"Shut up Alice." Danny giggled as the pair began to laugh.

"Bloody hell, what took you so long?" Dupe raised a slightly sarcastic and suggestive tone to his voice.

Caroline shook her head and told him to stop it as Danny and Alice looked at one another, a smirk was evident on their over wise sheepish faces.

"To Danny and Alice... Gran and Dupe, and the future!" Evan called raising his glass.

"And to the family!" Dupe added grinning, as all the glass clinked, Danny turned to Alice.

"I know my future's going to be fantastic." Danny whispered in her ear.

"And why's that?" Alice replied whispering back into his own ear.

"Because I have you by my side." Danny replied back into her ear.

Alice said nothing but locked her lips with his... the start of something beautiful... the love they shared.

**A/N – There you go first chapter.**

**I apologize it is a bit crud, but I'm always rubbish at first chapters, I find them the hardest!**

**Please review! With any ideas or criticism. It is much appreciated =]**

**xx**


	2. Mother's Day

**Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed my first chapter =] **

**I have writers block bad time :/**

**Mother's Day**

_**The second Sunday in March brings Mother's day to Leopards Den. But Alice get's more than she bargained for.**_

Alice was soundly asleep; it would take an earthquake to wake her up! She was in desperate need of the sleep, she'd been exceptionally tired... and not just because of work commitments.

Little did Alice know the little earthquake that was about to awaken her had dragged in an extra set of hands... rather large hands at that. Danny was stood outside her door with Evan and Charlotte. The pair had planned a special day just for Alice and the rest of Leopards Den were all making their way out to make way for them.

The plan started with Evan and Charlotte waking Alice up with breakfast in bed, with a little help from Danny of course. Everyone knew that waking Alice up could be an impossible task especially when she was tired; the pair had figured Danny may be a tad better at it.

"Okay, well you can try jump on the bed?" Danny suggested opening the door holding the tray that held a breakfast fit for a queen. He smiled softly; this would mean so much to Alice. Especially coming from Evan too. Danny was proud, not to mention delighted that Evan and Alice got on. He sighed as Charlotte and Evan tried to wake Alice up.

"Mum!" Charlotte whispered.

No response. Either that or Alice was pretending to be asleep. Danny studied her intently. Nah, definitely no response.

"Alice, wake up!" Evan pestered shaking her shoulder as Charlotte jumped on her.

Alice groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers with her, mumbling something ineligible.

"Alice!" Evan shouted.

"Mum!" Charlotte whined.

"No, sleep, tired."Alice mumbled, still half asleep.

"Danny..." Evan looked to his stepfather who laughed.

"Okay my turn..." Danny grinned; he placed the tray into Charlotte's hands and walked up to Alice's bedside.

"Right sleepy head." He whispered, taking her face into his hands. "Wakey wakey!" He laughed before pressing his lips to hers. He smiled as he felt her respond.

"Danny?" She muttered sleepily, finally opening her eyes. "Uh, nine o clock in the morning! Seriously!"

"Lazy git, you're normally up at six!" Danny laughed, "Anyway... I was only doing someone a favour..." He stepped back and allowed Evan and Charlotte to walk forward. He wore a half cocky grin and a half proud grin.

"Happy mother's day." Evan smiled humbly as Charlotte gave Alice a huge hug and a kiss. As Charlotte pulled away, Evan leant down to embrace Alice, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Danny who was stood holding the tray was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Aww thanks." Alice smiled, "I love you all so much!"

Danny handed Charlotte the tray again. She took it to her mum as Evan followed.

"Breakfast is served." Evan grinned bowing, as Charlotte placed it in her mum's lap.

"Breakfast in bed, right I could get used to this." Alice winked.

"Oh and you need to be ready for half past ten." Charlotte added.

"It's important!" Evan said before he and Charlie walked off, Danny decided to stay sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Alice, he watched her eating before stealing some of the yolk from her fried egg. She detested the yolk and always ate around it.

"You can forget a kiss if you taste of that stuff!" Alice spat in disgust, "How can you seriously eat it?"

"Because I like it?" Danny asked cutting around the yolk and eating it. Alice stabbed him playfully with her fork. "Ow! What you do that for?"

"You got some of my white!" Alice whined.

Danny rolled his eyes and decided to allow Alice to finish her own breakfast. He gazed at her with adoring eyes; she looked so cute when she'd just woken up.

"This is amazing." Alice smiled. "I didn't expect any of it... I didn't think Evan would..."

"Evan and Charlie love you Alice! And Charlotte and he want to make sure you know that!" Danny exclaimed he took her hands. "You're the best."

Alice smiled softly at him in awe, before kissing him gently. She'd by this time finished the breakfast and had placed the tray on the side. She looked properly at Danny and only just realised he was in nothing but a t-shirt and his shorts. She grinned to herself, he looked so cute with his bed hair and adorable tired eyes!

"Danny..." Alice smiled sweetly, her tone was high pitched, it was evident she wanted something.

"Yessy?" Danny replied.

"Cuddle?" Alice asked opening her arms; she took a glance at the open door but chose to ignore it.

"Okay, okay." He smiled, "Not that you need to persuade me." He laughed as he rolled onto Alice's bed and wrapped his arms around her. Alice wrapped her arms around him tightly, she never wanted to let go. She let her head rest on his chest before pressing a kiss to it.

Charlotte and Evan had decided to run to the animal hospital; they'd hidden their handmade cards there last night as well as the present they had bought for Alice with Danny's help of course. They'd bought her two things actually.

The first was a necklace, a beautiful South African silver necklace. It was stunning and had a small black gem heart as a charm, encrusted with diamonds. It had not been cheap but Danny had insisted on helping them out, and had even had the heart engraved for the pair.

The second present was a surprise for both Danny and Alice. Charlotte and Evan had been adamant Danny could not see this present. They'd just about had enough money to buy it alone without asking for Danny's help. It was a portrait of Danny, Alice, Evan and Charlotte taken from a photo on family day. Both were proud of their efforts, although the wrapping was most certainly not something they were proud of.

Danny was sat in the kitchen, he was waiting for Alice to emerge from her room as Caroline walked past. He took a deep breath before standing up and grabbing the two cards he'd bought for her.

"Caroline." He smiled.

"Morning Danny." She said before yawning.

"I um... I got you these. I wrote one from me and Alice but well umm..." Danny sighed he was rubbish at these moments, he looked down.

Caroline looked at him in confusion.

"Well I sorta figured... and i hope it doesn't upset you but I sorta got this one in... memory of... Sarah." Danny looked down, he wondered if this was a good idea. Alice had told it would be a very sweet thing to do, but now Danny wondered if he'd said too much.

His worries were soon gone as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He returned Caroline's hug happily as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Danny, this means an awful lot." Caroline smiled wiping her eyes. Danny smiled softly when Alice walked in the room.

"Alice," Caroline suddenly launched herself into a hug with Alice who, taken aback tentatively hugged her back. "Thank you for the joint card with Danny." Alice laughed.

"It's not a problem! Happy Mother's day!" Alice smiled. She turned to face Danny. "Danny, am I due at the animal hospital at half ten?"

"You are!" Danny was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Okay okay, I best get a move on then. I'm late..." She laughed looking at the clock which read ten thirty five.

"Have fun!" Caroline shouted as Danny and Alice walked out hand in hand to the animal hospital. They both waved before striding together.

"They are here!" Charlotte shouted to Evan who threw Charlotte her card.

"Hey, I know I'm late and..." Alice began walking through the door.

"Happy Mother's day!" Evan and Charlotte interrupted, handed her two handmade cards. She smiled, tears welling her eyes. This was amazing, the best!

Alice opened them and read them carefully, she wiped her eyes before placing them on the wooden table upright. She grabbed both Evan and Charlotte and hugged them tightly. They laughed and wrapped their arms around her as a snap happy Danny took a number of photos.

"Thank you so much! This is amazing." Alice cried, as they pulled away.

"Not finished yet!" Charlotte smiled, she placed the small box into her mums hand. Danny was beaming by this point.

Alice opened it slowly and gasped. Her eyes began to water... it was beautiful. She picked the necklace up and read the inscription.

"Alice, a fantastic mum."

She grinned, as one tear escaped her eye. Danny walked forward and took the necklace out of her hands, he fastened it around her neck before grinning.

Alice then had another present pushed into her hands. She began to moan about how much they had spent on her, how she didn't deserve it and they shouldn't have. Evan and Charlotte were groaning throughout, saying money was no issue, she did deserve it and yes they had to over and over again.

Alice slowly unwrapped it, Danny smirked; Alice was like a child on Christmas day eagerly opening her presents.

"Aww wow! I love it." Alice exclaimed, "It's beautiful..." Alice let her voice trail off, she was so genuinely touched it was unreal. She felt her eyes beginning to water. She attempted to hide the tears by hugging both Evan and Charlotte at once. Danny stood looking at the picture. He too felt emotional, it was a beautiful present.

Evan noticed Alice had one tear rolling down her cheek. As they pulled away Alice wiped it away.

"Sorry," She smiled.

"No time for apologies!" Charlotte grinned, "Mum, me and you are you going to the house!"

"Why?" Alice asked, looking at the animal hospital's patients.

"Cos it's mother's day and you need pampering and we should do the things you like to do, except for swapping germs with Danny, that is something we most certainly will leave to you!" Charlotte exclaimed in disgust as Danny and Evan sniggered, and Alice turned a darker shade of red.

"Okay..." Alice agreed, she looked to Danny who smiled.

"Evan go wait in the Jeep, I won't be long." Danny said softly, Evan nodded as Charlotte walked outside with him, leaving Danny and Alice alone. "I'm taking him to go see his mum's grave... might be a while... you don't mind do you?"

"Danny of course I don't mind, it's mother's day ,it's only right, and you need to be by his side. Go on..." Alice pushed him playfully.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Danny asked.

Alice began to blush again but she didn't have time to fry eggs on her face as Danny took it into his hands and kissed her deeply. Alice smiled on his lips.

"I love you Danny." Alice said light heartedly in a dreamy tone.

"I love you too, seeya later, have fun with Charlie." Danny laughed poking her before walking off, Charlotte stood at the door as Alice walked towards her taking her hand.

"Right then, come on Charlie... girly time!" Alice chuckled excitedly. She sighed, this was something she loved doing, spending time with Charlotte just having fun. She wondered how different today would have been if she'd still been moving around.

It was much later in the evening when Danny and Evan returned. Everyone knew where they had been but no one had bothered to pester, they were all too busy making their ways out of Leopards Den. Either way, if they hadn't guessed the red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks did give it away a little.

Alice and Charlotte had spent most of the day playing around with Alice's make up, hair products and of course her large collection of nail polishes. Charlotte had adored gaining a makeover off her mum, she always thought Alice looked beautiful... she was beautiful and Charlotte had told her as Alice had been curling the last of her hair that she thought she was the most beautiful mum in the world. Alice again had felt emotional and touched. She adored Charlotte and told her that she was the most beautiful daughter.

Everyone was inside except for Alice and Charlotte. Charlotte was carefully applying some blue nail varnish to Alice's nails, concentration etched on her face as Alice watched her mumbling little tips.

Alice turned to see Danny and Evan stood at the bottom of the steps. Danny had Evan wrapped in a hug and was whispering in his ear. Alice sighed, she didn't really know what to do. She decided to just concentrate on Charlotte painting her nails.

"Mum, can I put some lines on like you did with mine?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeh go ahead sweetheart, you use that there in the colours you want." Alice smiled, Charlotte frowned with concentration. She was struggling to control the polish. "Don't worry Charlie it takes a while to get used to it." Alice added. "Just wait until you're doing this on your own nails, now that is a task an' half!"

The pair's laughter rumbled as Danny and Evan finally made their way to the veranda, just as Charlotte finished Alice's nails.

"Hey." Alice smiled softly, "You two ok? Well actually that's a stupid question but..."

"Alice, stop!" Evan laughed. "It's not stupid at all. We're fine, and you and Charlotte look beautiful!"

"I know, could almost go for a once over myself." Danny added cheekily smirking. It was only when he saw Alice's mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes did he reconsider what he had just said. "And I see that is going to cost me in the future."

Alice said nothing but wriggled her eyebrows cheekily.

"Anyway!" Danny grinned taking Alice's hand, avoiding the almost dry nail varnish. "You need to come with me."

"Where?" Alice asked, looking at Charlotte and Evan who swiftly ran off.

"Ah!" Danny grinned, "That would be telling! Although you are half way there."

"Danny!" Alice demanded an answer.

"Okay okay! I have to drag you to your room." He laughed seeing Alice's eager face, "Not in that way madam, later though. And I have to make sure you get changed!"

"By standing in my room with me?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows. "See, to me, this sounds quite like you're trying to get in a sneaky peek!"

"Would I?" Danny asked innocently.

"Yes! But don't worry, you can choose what I wear, if I choose what you wear!" Alice winked, she proceeded to hold out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Danny shouted as the pair raced one another to Alice's room.

Danny, Alice, Charlotte and Evan were all on their way back to Leopards Den after a fantastic meal out. Charlotte had asked Danny to help organise it, and he had done a fantastic job. The restaurant had been perfect, not too big but not too small either, the food and entertainment had been exquisite. They'd all had a fantastic time and Alice had had the best of days, she'd never felt so loved in her entire life.

"Thanks for today everyone." Alice smiled looking at them all. "It's been the best day, I feel like a princess!"

"Good, because that's the way you should feel!" Evan said softly.

"We all love you mum... you deserve it." Charlotte mumbled before yawning, exhaustion was beginning to beat her.

Alice shook her head but Danny tapped her knee playfully, as they pulled up outside Leopards Den he cupped Alice's right hand cheek in one hand, placing his other hand at the bottom of her body.

"You're amazing Alice... a fantastic mother. Hey, and you'll always be my princess, every day of the year." Danny whispered.

"And you'll always be my prince charming." Alice said in a hushed voice amongst silent giggles. The pairs eyes caught in their gaze, and the pair automatically leant in towards each other.

The perfect end to a perfect day.

**A/N – I know it's uber long! But writing cute Danice might help me write one of my other fics hehe :')**

**Please review =]**

**xx**


	3. One step further

**One step further**

_**Danny and Alice have been together for two and half weeks and neither have ever felt happier, but is it time to make an all important step in their relationship?**_

Danny Trevanion yawned as he stood boredly waiting for the toaster to kick itself into action. It always took ages the first time it was used. Usually around half an hour to even give you warm bread! He sighed and began to doze leaning on the work surface. That was probably the reason he didn't hear the silent and light footsteps that belonged to Alice.

She smiled softly as she saw him dozing, his eyelids drooping. God, he was so cute when he woke up! It was around five am, and the family would not be up for at least another hour and so Danny was happily plodding around in his shorts, not that his body was bad if anyone did wake up...

Alice sighed in appreciation before sneaking up to him and wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his back softly before leaning back to allow him to spin round. She laughed as Danny's eyes suddenly opened, Danny was now fully awake and in appreciation of Alice's low cut vest top and pyjama bottoms!

"You're up early." Alice smiled looking deep into his eyes.

"Hmm, Miss Collins." Danny murmured leaning towards her and kissing her with passion. As they pulled away for air both giggled as Alice circled her fingers on his chest.

"God you are so cute when you have just woken up." Alice grinned. "Look at you with your wee tired eyes, and your messy wee hair! Och! You are so adorable!"

"You make me sound like a five year old." Danny chuckled.

"Pfft, times it by ten and take a few years off and we'll be more like it." Alice teased.

"You cheeky buggar!" Danny exclaimed pretending to be hurt but laughing all the same.

"Not cheeky, truthful." Alice winked. "Anyway, how many five years old have this sort of body, besides you are definitely not innocent enough to be a five year old..."

"I might be a chav." Danny replied.

"I'll give you a thorough investigation if you wish?" Alice whispered seductively to him, her eyes held a wicked light and her cheeky, yet mischievous, sexy (as Danny said) half grin was shining through.

"Mmm... Persuade me." Danny teased, Alice knew he needed so persuasion really but the idea was one that sounded pretty fun to her.

Alice smirked looking down before returning to a neutral face, she moved closer to Danny, keeping the eye contact with him, she wore a seductive expression that was drawing Danny to her. She moved her hands so they held his face as she pressed her body against his and brought his face to hers for a hot and ardent kiss.

Before they knew it both were devouring one another in the kitchen. Danny was pressed against the work surface as Alice was eagerly throwing herself at him. Eventually the pair pulled away and both exhaled deep breaths as they struggled to regain their usual breathing pattern.

"Wow." Danny whispered, still holding Alice close to him.

"Still want persuasion?" Alice asked, her voice shaking slightly from the intensity of the kiss.

"Oh maybe just a little more... I'm still unsure." Danny replied trying to keep a straight face but smiling. Alice shook her head before glancing quickly around.

"Right, a little more you want, a lot more you'll get." She mumbled half to herself, she began to lean towards him again when the toaster had it's usual spasm before throwing the toast out, Danny just managed to catch it.

Alice suddenly burst out into giggles, she didn't even know why. Danny too began to laugh as he buttered the toast quickly. He gave one slice of bread to Alice who accepted it with a smile of thanks. The pair tried to eat but kept sniggering and eventually both threw their last scraps of toast to Jana.

"Right seriously Alice, what are we laughing at?" Danny asked amongst his laughing fit.

"I honestly do not know!" Alice replied, both managed to calm down. "We best get changed, as much as I like seeing your body!"

Danny nodded and took her hand as they walked along the corridor. Their rooms were opposite each other. They'd not discussed sharing a room yet, both sort of understood that they were being like this to give the kids time. Although it had not stopped them sneaking in to the others room late at night.

Alice went to let go of Danny's hand but he kept hold of it. She gave him a questioning glance, completly confused.

"Miss Collins, you are meant to be giving me a lot more persuasion." He whispered in her ear.

"Danny!" Alice chuckled.

Danny raised his eyebrows before putting on his best hurt look. The eyes and smile that had got her every time, got her once more and giggling she pushed Danny into his room before locking the door... his wish... her command!

Nomsa and Caroline were the first of the family to awaken. They both just presumed that Danny and Alice would be out working by now. They usually were, five am starts were the regular for them at the minute. They had a lot on and of course, they did have alone time down there as well as a chance to get a head start on the door.

It was probably the reason they were shocked to hear muffled giggles coming from Danny's room. The pair raised their eyebrows and glanced towards one another.

"Have they moved in together then?" Caroline asked, wondering if Nomsa knew.

"Don't know." She replied opening the door to Alice's room. "Her bed's been slept in last night."

Caroline shrugged before continuing, hoping the kids did not wake up anytime soon! Nomsa and Caroline began to gossip about Danny and Alice how great they were when Georgina came through.

"I do hope those kids do not wake up and walk past that room – six thirty in the morning?" Georgina sighed half in shock. All three women were silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

Danny and Alice were grinning appreciatively at one another. Alice was resting her head on Danny's bare chest as he kept a tight hold of her. The feeling on their skin connecting felt magical, it sent tiny little impulsions around every part of their bodies. Alice couldn't keep her hands off Danny, she felt like she had to touch him, and Danny never wanted to let go of Alice, like she was a dream and letting go would make her disappear.

"Now, I know this is de ja vu, but I really do think we should get changed. I mean how am I going to get away with this one?" Alice laughed scanning the room for her vest top and bottoms. "It's seven in the morning they are definitely gonna be up."

"Run?" Danny asked laughing at Alice's expense.

"This is so not funny! You will be the one running!" Alice threatened, he held his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"I know!" Danny exclaimed. "Plan!"

"Oh good god." Alice mumbled cheekily, he pushed her gently.

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"Okay go on Danny." Alice replied, circling her fingers on his chest. He watched her with soft eyes.

"I'll get changed dead quick!" He grinned. "Then, I'll like run outside, and make sure the coast is clear then you run and get into your room. Then like a true James Bond hero , although I am defiantly better looking." Alice burst out into a fit of hysteria. "I will sneak into your room."

"Who said you could come in my room?" Alice asked watching him get up, she automatically beamed, she studied him intently, feeling quite comfortable around him she decided to quickly throw her night clothes on.

"Fine, you can come into mine." Danny replied.

"I'm already in it stupid." Alice told him, smacking her head in an idiotic fashion and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but..." Danny looked down and scratched his leg nervously with his foot. "I mean... come in here, make this our room?" Danny asked nervously.

Danny's nerves were soon obliterated as Alice jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. She crashed her lips against his and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Danny there's nothing more in this world I want!" Alice squealed.

"Good" Danny smiled, he picked her up and spun her round. "I love you Alice." He smiled placing her down.

"I know ,I love you too." Alice replied, kissing him once more.

"Right, now we really need to get out of this pickle!" Alice laughed as Danny nodded in agreement.

It was much later in the day. Somehow Danny and Alice had managed to escape through the back door without being caught. They'd ran hand in hand laughing and giggling like teenagers as they made their way to the animal hospital. When they arrived they quickly got on with their chores.

"Life's so perfect." Alice sighed watching the lioness eat her meal.

"It is." Danny replied, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We need to tell people we are moving in together Danny. God, that sounds like we are moving to a new house!" Alice laughed. "Sharing a room – there we go!"

"We could say, that you are going to move into my room?" Danny asked helping Alice create the write cocktail of words.

"Good point that!" Alice laughed. "Come on, let's do our work then we'll tell em later."

They got on happily with their chores and decided they would tell the family tonight. They wanted to speak to Charlotte and Evan alone, not that they felt they'd have any problems. It was now lunch time and all the family were about, as Evan and Charlotte wandered off to help Dupe carry the drinks, Georgina broke the gaze Danny and Alice were currently holding it.

"It's about bloody time too by the way!" She laughed.

"Pardon?" Alice asked, confused.

"Well... we heard you giggling this morning... I mean what took you so long to move in, you're only young once you know!" Georgina told them before hurrying off, she turned round before out of sight. "By the way, I won't spoil your news, I won't say a word to the kids or Anders!"

Danny and Alice nodded in appreciation before looking sheepishly at the other.

Dinner passed quickly and Alice walked off to find Charlotte. Danny went to find Evan and soon both children had been informed. Both had been happy enough, in fact they'd been pleased. Evan's cheeky remark had been imprinted in Danny's mind though and as he saw Alice at the animal hospital door staring at the grass. He smiled, in her own little world again.

"Hey Miss Day dreamer!" Danny chuckled.

"What? Oh Danny!" Alice smiled, "How did Evan take it?"

"He's fine with it, only because he's not next to us, he said he would probably have committed suicide and pities Georgina!" Danny rolled his eyes. "I told him I did not know what he was talking about."

"Pfft, yeh right!" Alice laughed. "Charlie took it good too. Shall we announce it at dinner tonight?" Alice asked.

"Yeh." Danny agreed.

"Right well no time to waste, dog in there to operate on." Alice smiled, Danny nodded as the pair walked in and began to work.

It was now much later on in the day and the family were seated on the veranda for a BBQ dinner. Alice and Danny were sat close together, talking amongst themselves, their heads bowed close together, giggling and smiling. Evan and Charlotte were talking to Dupe and the three older women were all caught in a gossip. Fatani was sorting out the drinks as Dupe sorted the BBQ out, showing Evan and Charlotte how it was done.

When the food arrived everyone's eyes lit up. Alice adored BBQ's and Danny loved a good grilled steak and the sneaky burger. As everyone sat down and ate, Danny cleared his throat.

"Erm, everyone, me and Alice we have an announcement to make." He put his arm around her shoulder. He gazed down at her adoringly as she looked back up at him smiling wider than any river.

"We've decided to share a room, Alice is going to move into my room." Danny told them. Everyone smiled and clapped as Dupe as usual made his comment.

"About bloody time too" He jeered, shocking Danny and Alice that he had not made some sort of innuendo at their expense.

The family carried on eating as Danny and Alice kissed lovingly. They caught a glimpse of Evan and Charlotte pulling faces but chose to ignore them.

"Right, I'm off to bed." Caroline said.

"We're going too." Danny said standing up, his words coming out far to quick. Alice resisted the urge to smirk at him and kept hold of his hand standing up.

The family all shook their heads as the pair walked off after saying their good nights, the minute Alice was in Danny's room he began to kiss her passionately.

"First night." Alice smiled softly as they broke away for a second.

"A night to remember." Danny murmured as they continued to kiss once more.

**A/N – Cute Danice fluff yey!**

**x**


	4. Easter Sunday

**Easter**

_**The beginning of April brings Easter. What happens at Leopards Den on Easter Sunday?**_

Alice smiled softly to herself as she led watching Danny sleep. His features were peaceful, all soft and relaxed. He was blissfully unaware of the world around him and had a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Alice felt like she was going to burst, he was so adorable!

She glanced at the clock, nine in the morning. This was actually classed a lie in! Alice almost felt the need to mark the calendar; usually they were up between five and six and would have probably operated on an animal by nine! She sighed... why she couldn't have slept a bit longer. Stupid habits!

It seemed Danny had the same habits too as he began to wake up. His eyes peeled open slowly, and a huge grin broke out across his face as he saw Alice's blue eyes greet him. His heart fluttered, this was perfection. Seeing Alice every morning was just the cherry on the top of the cake. It made the morning perfect, it made getting up worth it.

"Ah he's awake." Alice grinned in a teasing tone.

"What time is it?" Danny asked, morning voice well and truly installed, he rubbed his eyes.

"Mmm." Alice looked as though she was deep in thought. "I'll give you clue!"

"Eh?" Danny asked, until he felt Alice's lips upon his. Pretty soon they were devouring one another until Alice suddenly pulled away. She had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Alice!" Danny groaned. "I don't get it? How was that a clue to the time?"

"How many seconds did it last?" Alice asked.

"None, the world stood still." Danny replied. Alice smiled before kissing him once more. She couldn't resist, she couldn't not kiss him! That was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"That wasn't meant to be a clue was it?" Danny asked.

"No! That was just the sweetest thing; no one's ever said anything so sweet to me before." Alice admitted.

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled into his chest.

"Well you know what I think is the sweetest thing in this world?" Danny whispered.

"What?" Alice asked, "By the way it's ten past nine."

"You." Danny replied. Alice kissed him once more. He was just the sweetest, most caring, genuine man! She felt like she going to explode with love! God, this man would truly be the death of her!

"Hmm, well I know something sugar sweet, and it's just for you!" Alice grinned, she rolled away from him and reached under the bed. Danny tried to sneak up behind her. But Alice despite the fact she didn't hear him or see him, had some form of sixth sense.

"Danny, I swear to god, if you even think about pushing me off this bed, you will be so dead!" Alice warned as she looked under the bed for the Easter egg she had bought him.

"I best not then." Danny replied, Alice suddenly returned but kept one arm hidden.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." Alice smiled.

"Okay." Danny replied doing as he was told. Alice placed the box into his hands before kissing his lips softly. "Open!"

He smiled as he saw the rather large Easter egg box in his hands. He spun it round to read the message that was on the egg.

'_To my sweetie ;) _

_Love you D, A x'_

Danny grinned dumbly to himself. He didn't want to eat this egg, as much as he loved milk chocolate, and as much as he loved the icing that had written on the egg, he just wanted to frame it forever! He laughed suddenly realising the humour in what Alice had had wrote on the egg.

"Can I frame it?" Danny asked.

"You could, but you might want to get a chilled frame, I do not want melted chocolate everywhere, could be a tad sticky." Alice replied smiling.

"Thanks Alice, I love this and I love you!" Danny grinned, kissing her once more. He smiled to himself, god, how many times had he and Alice kissed in the last half hour? He suddenly remembered his egg for Alice!

"Ahh!" Danny grinned, "One sec." He smiled.

Danny went to walk out the door when Alice stopped him.

"What?" Danny asked looking at her in confusion.

"You might want to put some trousers on at the very least before you go out there dearest." Alice smiled sweetly but a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"What?" Danny asked looking down, then he realised. "Oh! Thank you deary!" Danny laughed, "Right, wait there!"

"Well do I look like I'm about to jump through the window? Being arrested for indecent exposure is so not my idea of Easter! Although hurry up if you're walking around the house shirtless..." Alice teased.

Danny shook his head before running off to the kitchen he reached on top of the kitchen cabinets. He smiled at his basket he had made for Alice.

He quickly rushed back into their room and gave her the basket.

Alice went to say something but Danny was too eager for her to look inside her egg.

"Look what you've got!" Danny smiled.

"Okay okay!" Alice giggled.

She lifted up the little cover he had put over it and took out the items one by one.

The first thing she brought out was a little plush giraffe toy. Alice thought it was adorable, and stroked its head softly. Danny laughed and took him out of her hands so he could give her a kiss on her nose. She giggled as he set it on the bed between them.

The second thing she brought out was a rather cheesy snow globe which Danny just could not resist. It had the words 'Some Bunny loves you' in the centre and all the little bits of sparkles were red love hearts. Alice chuckled at it, as Danny forced her to carry on looking at her presents.

Alice found a pack of candles, her favourite perfume and a gorgeous necklace which had obviously cost Danny some money. She smiled to herself, he was so perfect, and she had something else for him, but it was hiding down in the animal hospital.

The last thing she came to was the little egg that had obviously been re-wrapped.

"Danny, you do realise you are pretty much perfection?" Alice asked softly.

"It's been said." He winked.

Alice's light hearted laugh lifted the room. She went to place the egg back but Danny pushed it back into her hands.

"Taste it!" He grinned, "I'll taste mine!"

"Okay, communal Easter egg eating?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

She slowly opened her Easter egg and smiled as she it was white chocolate – her favourite! She suddenly burst out into laughter.

"I do love you Danny!" Alice managed to spurt out amongst her giggles. She smiled as she saw the egg was glued together with milk chocolate.

"Ahh yeh, i sorta broke it, but then I decided to try and fix it, but I didn't have any white chocolate, and I knew you didn't like dark so I guessed Dairy Milk would do?" Danny replied trying to be innocent.

"Well I think it's the best Easter egg in the world!" Alice replied smiling, looking into his eyes. She took a bite of it before frowning. "Paper?"

She suddenly smiled as she looked inside the egg. She pulled some more part off and ate them before taking out the note and the little sort of... what seemed to be a small coupon book. She frowned. Danny smirked all the time, leaning on his elbow to watch her.

Alice read the note.

'_I could say a million words, but it's never going to explain what I feel for you. So I'm going to go for a simple approach... and this is where you'd say, what's new? The cheek... anyway..._

_I love you. Xxx'_

Alice swiped away the tears that had gathered. God, this was just so beautiful!

She opened the little book and gasped.

"Daniel Trevanion!" She exclaimed.

"Alice Marie Collins?" Danny replied innocently.

"Don't even pretend you are innocent! Love coupons, don't get your hopes up!" Alice laughed until she saw Danny's face fall. "At least not until tonight!" Alice winked. "Thank you so much for all this Danny, it means so much." Alice replied kissing him softly.

"Mmm." Danny mumbled against her lips. "Do I have to get up?"

"I have the same feeling, but we have the animals too see too and we have all those Easter eggs to dish out! Thank god for the SPAR's of South Africa, seriously buying an Easter egg was like asking for a pig to fly through the air!" Alice laughed, she patted his chest softly. "Come on."

Danny and Alice had just about managed to drag themselves out of bed. It was now ten thirty and no one else at Leopards Den was awake. They'd finished doing their chores and Danny was sat on one of the old wooden chairs.

"Come here." Danny smiled as Alice walked past.

"What is it?" Alice asked thinking he needed something doing.

"Nothing." Danny smiled. Alice grinned before leaning over him. He tried to lean backwards but could not go back far enough. "Are you trying to suffocate me?" Danny managed to ask.

"No, that would be stupid, I haven't used my coupons yet!" Alice giggled standing back up, "Oh well, I'll just climb over you."

"You know you could just ask me to move, or ask me to get it for you." Danny explained, speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"And where is the fun in that?" Alice asked in a shocked tone. They both laughed as she finally managed to reach for the box that held Alice's other present to Danny.

"Here we go." Alice smiled, sitting on Danny's lap. She pressed the box into Danny's hands. "Because, I saw it whilst I was out trying to find Easter eggs and I could not resist getting it for you, plus I sorta figured I do sort of owe you one." Alice smiled remembering how she'd tried to hide the previous one but Jana had ended up chewing the strap.

"A new watch." Danny grinned, he looked at it closer, taking it out of the box. It truly was stunning. It must have cost her a fortune. "You shouldn't have spent so much!" Danny scolded as he admired the diamond encrusted rim of the silver watch.

"Is there a shut up coupon?" Alice smiled before pressing her lips to his, when they pulled away they fell into a hug. "Now considering we have a day off and the animals are done. I think we go get changed, give everyone their eggs, and you have to wear your new watch! I'll wear my necklace too."

"Okay." Danny grinned as they stood up and entwined their hands.

Everyone was up and about by the time Danny and Alice had changed and were back out, they came out armed with Easter Eggs.

"Right." Alice mumbled before setting all the Easter eggs down. They landed in heaped pile. "Easter Eggxpres!" She then laughed at her own joke, Danny was also laughing as everyone else joined in.

"Alice you seriously crack me up!" Evan laughed, suddenly Alice was hysterical with laughter. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "What?" Evan asked as he saw Danny join in.

"Crack you up, eggxpress. Eggs... crack." Alice couldn't help the laughter.

"Oh my god, I didn't even realise." Evan laughed,

"What's all this bloody racquet?" Dupe asked. "Sounds like we have a pack of hyena in the house."

"Ahh Dupe!" Danny smiled wiping his eyes. "Happy Easter!" He smiled, handing him an Easter egg, he then proceeded to hand everyone else theirs.

"Happy Easter sweetie..." Alice whispered to Charlotte as she hugged her until she burst out laughing, half at the innocent joke, half at the thoughts she had of Danny.

"Thanks mum, but what is so funny?" Charlotte asked.

"Sweetie... chocolate, sweet! Oh my, I really need to stop talking today!" Alice laughed.

Charlotte suddenly laughed realising her mum had made yet another accidental joke.

"You are so cool mum!" Charlotte laughed, as she gave Danny a hug in thanks for the Easter egg before rushing off with Evan somewhere. Everyone had rushed off.

"Everyone's done one." Alice sighed, she pulled Danny into the living room and the pair fell onto the sofa, Alice threw her legs over Danny and led on the battered settee. "Better." She grinned.

"Pfft!" Danny teased as he massaged her legs softly with his hands.

Suddenly the room was filled with people all with Easter Eggs. Danny and Alice sat back up in a more reasonable position.

"Wait." Caroline said, "Let's get a system."

"Okay." Nomsa agreed.

"Right, one at a time. Cos if we all go at once we are gonna get confused." Caroline smiled.

Soon everyone had a huge pile of Easter eggs and everyone had a drink. Danny and Alice both had a glass of wine, Caroline had a small gin and tonic as did Nomsa, Dupe had a bottle of beer and Charlotte and Evan were on orange juice.

"Happy Easter." Danny called raising his glass.

"Happy Easter!" Everyone called.

It was much later on when everyone retired for the day. They'd all partied and eaten some of their Easter eggs. Only Danny and Alice had controlled how much they ate, and no one really knew why. They guessed it was because of the fact they had work, not Alice's whisperings in his ear.

They were now in their room.

Danny was messing with his watch placing it back carefully as he closed the door he took a long glance at a picture of him and Alice.

Alice smiled and looked at her coupons, she grinned before tearing one out silently. She sneaked up behind Danny and tapped her finger on his back, he turned round and was about to put his arms around her when she held up the coupon. He took it with both hands and read it before smiling to himself. He put the coupon down as Alice looked at him expectantly. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her backwards towards their bed, he kissed her with passion, deeply... maybe his little joke wasn't a bad thing after all!

**A/N – And finally I finish it! **

**Thank you to Ellie with her little help ;)**

**Please review, and thanking you muchly for those who always review, me loves you all :')**

**x**


	5. First Date

**The first date**

_**Danny and Alice have been together for a few weeks now, but each time they've planned on going out something has happened. Alice has given up on the idea but has Danny got a surprise for her?**_

Alice watched Danny out of the corner of her eye. He seemed shifty today, defiantly acting suspicious. She sighed, what was he up to now?

Danny was trying his best not to let on to the fact he had had a brainstorm! It was still very early morning but Danny had arranged late last night after Alice had gone to bed for the whole day for him and Alice! It had cost him a good few rand and many promises to Dupe but as long as he medicated the animals, Dupe had promised to do the rest. They even had a plan.

Alice walked up to Danny and wrapped her arms around him. He spun round and smiled before kissing her deeply. She leant forward wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her. Alice closed her eyes as Danny hugged her back. This was perfection.

Danny pulled away and grinned. Alice looked up at him adoringly.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast on. Toast do?" Danny asked.

"Yeh sure, I'll be up in a minute." Alice smiled. "I'll just give this little fella his last injection."

Danny nodded and began to walk away, but he couldn't resist stopping just for a moment to observe Alice working. He loved watching her. She was such a natural in the way she handled the little lion cub she had in her arms. Although it was a good job he didn't have any teeth, he didn't seem to like the injection. Alice however had just chuckled at him. Danny sighed and carried on walking away.

Danny was buttering the toast when Alice walked in, she noticed Dupe was face planting the table, Evan was facing him and Charlotte was beside him rubbing her eyes.

Alice grinned and sneaked up behind Danny. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She knew Danny didn't know she was there either! A bonus! She quickly checked no one was looking before sneaking up behind him and pinching his bum. He managed to muffle a squeal as he jumped out his skin. Alice was laughing by this point and had wrapped her arms around his waist; he continued buttering their toast as he chuckled.

"For god's sake will you two shut up giggling." Dupe groaned.

"And next time you want to pinch him can you do it where we can't see?" Evan added cheekily.

Danny and Alice both continued to laugh however Danny now had a sheepish look on his face and Alice had gone bright red.

Alice released her grip on Danny as he went to go and fetch their bacon he'd made. Nomsa was cooking some bacon too for everyone else but Danny and Alice had the first that were ready. Danny grabbed some tongs and placed the bacon between the toast. He smiled proudly until he saw Alice picking the fat off.

"You should take it off before, it hurts when its hot." Alice moaned as she finished removing the fat from his bacon.

"Yeh but then what would it cook in?" Danny asked confused before pinching Alice with the tongs.

"An oven!" Alice grinned, laughing at her own humour. Even Dupe, Evan and Charlotte sniggered.

"Very funny." He smiled leaning on the side and taking a bite of his toasted bacon butty, which he was very proud of.

"I know, I'm amazing." Alice replied.

"Can't argue with you there." Danny grinned, Alice smiled at him before collapsing into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Morning!" Georgina and Caroline said in unison. Everyone mumbled a morning as the cheery sisters walked in.

Georgina smiled to herself as she saw Danny and Alice nestled together eating their breakfast. Both look happier than she'd ever seen either of them look. They looked so close, so in love. She sighed, young love!

"Come on Alice, we best get some work done." Danny sighed.

Alice nodded and took his hand happily, Danny quickly gave Dupe a quick nod who winked in return. Danny grinned to himself, Alice looked up at him.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just happy, happy, happy!" He grinned.

"Freak." Alice muttered under her breath but Danny heard, he laughed before proceeding to skip.

"Danny..." Alice laughed as he forced her to skip down to the animal hospital with him. "Making me look like a freak!"

"You are a freak!" Danny teased.

"Says the one who's happy for no reason. Have you been taking some of these drugs Danny? You're as high as a kite!" Alice chuckled.

"You're love is my drug." Danny began to sing. Alice rolled her eyes before continuing with her work. Danny quickly swapped his vet box for an identical box, but this box held many goodies. He quickly swapped Alice's too.

The radio began to buzz loudly. Alice picked it up.

"Yeh?" She asked.

"You have to get to the waterhole, both of you! Quick!" Dupe shouted.

"On our way." Alice replied, she grabbed the box she thought was hers as Danny grabbed his. He managed to keep his face neutral but was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Danny sit still." Alice scolded him as she drove masterfully down the old beaten track to the waterhole.

"I told you I'm happy!" Danny enthused.

"Child." Alice smirked. God, he really was like a child when he was hyper! He was just plain daft!

As they arrived Alice glanced around in confusion. She grabbed the gun and her box. She looked at Danny who shrugged. She began to walk towards the waterhole, there was absolutely nothing here.

"What the...?" Alice asked, until Danny set his box down and placed both hands on Alice's hips.

"Every time we've planned on spending time together something has happened. Well not today! I've arranged for a full day of just me and you. First date." He winked. "We have our lunch time here... then I thought I'd take you in the bush a bit further, then... we go back to Leopards Den and get changed."

Alice gasped, overwhelmed by what Danny had done. She dropped her box and gun and wrapped her arms around his neck before crashing her lips against his. He laughed on her lips as they kissed passionately.

"You are the bestest ever, in the whole wide universe ever!" Alice grinned. Danny opened her box and revealed an old tartan blanket.

"But how...?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I swapped the boxes." Danny replied.

"You big soft sod!" Alice giggled as she helped him lay out the blanket.

"And..." Danny revealed what was in his box. He took out a number of small foods such as grapes and strawberries. He took a pair of sandwiches out and a pack of crisps – Alice's weakness! He also withdrew some sugar, neither liked cream. Before taking out two glasses and a bottle of South African red wine. He knew Alice loved it.

"You are so so so so so amazing!" Alice grinned as he poured her a glass of wine.

"To us." He smiled raising his glass. Alice put her glass to his, both downed their glass quickly. Danny took Alice's hands. They both looked deeply into one another's eyes. This was perfection for them.

Danny took a grape of the stalk and held it to Alice's mouth, she happily accepted it before opening the strawberries and sugar in the place of the usual cream. She took one and dipped it happily before feeding it to Danny. The pair chuckled and continued to feed one another bits of food.

The pair humoured one another until they were full.

"You know, I can feed myself." Danny winked.

"As can I." Alice smiled. "But there is one thing I'm hungry though and I haven't had yet."

"What?" Danny asked.

Alice leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You." She mumbled pushing him to the ground and kissing him strongly. Her hands ran all over his body... both broke away and smiled at one another momentarily before continuing.

It was some time later when Danny and Alice were back in a reasonable position. Alice had her back to Danny's chest and was leaning on him as she played with his shirt.

"You can take it off again if you like." Danny smiled "Because..."

Danny suddenly showed Alice her bra. She gasped how the hell he had got that off her without her even realising! Okay so it was strapless as she had vest top on that sort of needed strapless but how?

"Give it back!" Alice laughed. Danny raised his arm in the air and wriggled away, he stood up and began to dangle the pale blue bra in front of her.

"DANNY!" Alice yelled running after him. She clutched her chest! This was so totally unfair! She felt like she was missing a piece! It was even worse than Evan losing his Ipod!

"Come and get it..." Danny teased running off.

"You are so dead when I get you!" Alice shouted as she ran after him. Danny was giggling like a small child as he ran away from Alice. He teased her by stopping and swinging it above her head. Whenever she went to grab him he ran off.

Alice sighed... what was she gonna do. That's when she had a plan. She smiled mischievously.

"Fine." Alice smiled. She slowly began to take her vest top off. Danny stopped and gawked. Alice moved towards him seductively teasing him with the pace in which she revealed her body. She'd not quite reached her chest when she reached him. Danny couldn't help but stop in motion and gaze at her. God, she was beautiful. Alice moved one hand onto Danny's arm as she continued her trick with the other. Just as she got Danny into the position she wanted him in and she was just about to reveal the part Danny would probably most like to see, she grabbed his arm with both hands and retrieved her bra. She then pushed her vest top back down and walked away!

"Damn!" Danny shouted as Alice put her bra back on.

"Never mess with a Glaswegian Danny! We're tough kids!"

"Sneaky kids!" Danny retorted.

"At least Lytham has delivered some fine men!" Alice grinned turning round and taking Danny's hand.

"Well we are rather good looking!" Danny smiled pretending to be cocky.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Alice asked cheekily.

Danny looked down he was pretending to be hurt but Alice had thought the remark had seriously hurt him as they walked in silence, Alice stopped suddenly.

"Danny... I do really think you're good looking you know. Actually I think you're gorgeous." Alice told him.

"I was only pretending Alice." Danny smiled placing his hands on her hips. "I knew you were only playing. I know I'm not the best looking guy in the world but I love you, and I don't think you could find anyone who loves you more than I do... and I think you are stunning."

Alice grinned at him before kissing him deeply. The kiss had a sense of familiarity and love yet new found passion was also evident. Alice had never felt so in love with anyone and Danny felt the same. The pair besotted one another.

It was around half an hour later when they arrived at their next destination. Danny had decided Alice back to their copy, where they had got together. Danny smiled as he saw Alice's expression change. She looked so happy and full of joy. He loved seeing those blue eyes light up, that endearing grin appear.

"Our copy." Alice grinned as he stopped the Jeep. Danny winked and ran round to help Alice out of the Jeep. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Only the best for mi'lady!" Danny winked taking her hand he led her tenderly to the spot where they had first kissed, Alice's giraffe was there again today with his family.

"You are so sweet." Alice smiled resting her head on Danny's shoulder as they stopped. She wrapped her arms around his body as he nestled her close to him.

"This is our place Alice..." Danny replied in a whisper. He felt Alice nod against him.

"I love this place." Alice mumbled turning to face Danny.

"Me too." He whispered, both grinned at one another before kissing passionately as they had just a few weeks ago.

After a while Danny and Alice returned home. Danny had only told Alice that she needed to get changed into more formal wear. Danny had opted for one of his suits. He'd gone for a black fitted styled suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. He smiled, Alice liked that tie.

He was currently waiting for Alice to emerge from the bathroom. She as usual was taking hours to get ready and was washing her hair and every other woman's at Leopards Den judging by the time she was taking. As if to almost prove Danny wrong she walked through the door. Her dignity was only saved by a white towel which looked quite amusing against the red towel her hair was wrapped in.

"Don't even start with colour co-ordination! Towel shortage!" Alice laughed as Danny gazed at her.

"Didn't notice." Danny muttered. "Was too busy being mesmorised and having the breath knocked out of me by your beauty." Danny stood up as Alice tutted at him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You have natural beauty Alice... you're absolutely beautiful."

"Stop it." Alice giggled, he began to play with her towel.

Alice's arms quickly crossed her chest as she tried to keep hold of it. However Danny knowing full well what he was doing decided to kiss her neck just in the right spot. Just in spot where Alice lost her mind and became putty in his hands. As predicted Alice's grip slackened, Danny laughed and kissed her back softly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're not funny Danny! Besides you need to have a shower." Alice pretended to tell him off. His head came over her shoulder. She turned to face him and saw him with his little boy's face on. She sighed and rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"Kiss to make me feel better?" Danny asked pouting.

"Go on then, but then you go and shower like a good boy?" Alice teased.

"Yes, I pwomise!" Danny replied putting on a lisp. Alice giggled before kissing him quickly. Danny smiled and grabbed some shower stuff out of their room before he left he kissed her cheek before walking out.

Alice ran through all her dresses, god which one to wear. She decided to wander over and see what Danny was wearing. Purple tie, black suit. She had the perfect dress! As cheesy as it was, she loved his and hers outfits and so she opted for her purple dress, tied with a black ribbon around the middle. She smiled before moving onto shoes. Now this was a challenge.

She wanted heels. She loved heels, they made her taller, maybe she'd be at a normal height instead of midget height? She smiled as she looked at all her heels. She hoped no one walked in, she was currently sat on the floor with a towel draped around her shoulders and a massive red mound on her head. She found a pair of purple heels, they were mostly purple but the heel was black. She grinned perfect!

By the time Danny arrived back from his shower sporting nothing but a towel around his waist Alice was transformed. She was now fully dressed, hair was straightened and her makeup was applied. She turned when she saw Danny. All her thoughts became a tad irrational as she observed him. Did he realise that standing in front of her with wet, ruffled hair and beads of water all over his shoulders and trickling down his chest did to her? She swooned slightly before taking a deep breath.

"You look stunning Alice." Danny smiled pulling his shirt on.

"You're not too bad yourself." Alice replied grinning, she watched him as he tucked his shirt into his trousers, he grabbed his tie and began to do it up. Alice tutted before walking over to him, she took the tie of him and began to help him do it up.

"What is it with men and not being able to tie a tie?" Alice asked as she patted the knot.

"What is it with women and having the perfect knot?" Danny replied. Alice took a step forward as did Danny. The pair's faces were incredibly close, their eyes narrowed.

"STARE CONTEST!" Danny declared. Danny and Alice then thrust their faces forward and began to stare one another out. Alice's eye began to water, she smiled she had waterproof mascara! Danny was struggling... he finally blinked after what seemed an eternity.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Alice shouted throwing an arm in the air.

"Pfft." Danny laughed spraying his aftershave on. Alice grabbed her black clutch bag, Danny smiled and linked his arm with hers. The pair kissed before walking out to face the world together.

"Wow mum you look stunning!" Charlotte grinned giving Alice a quick hug.

"Thanks sweetie." Alice smiled, she watched as Charlotte gave Danny a hug too.

"You look great too Danny." Charlotte grinned.

"Why thank you." Danny winked, after saying their goodbye's Danny and Alice took one another's hand and climbed into the Jeep. Danny laughed as he drove there, Alice was nagging all the way, she was desperate to know where they were going.

Danny pulled up at Da Graziella, an Italian restaurant. He'd never been here but it was apparently very good. It looked good either way! Danny took Alice's arm and led her up the stairs to the Italian restaurant. She grinned at him.

"Italian! My favourite! I'm gonna have to lock you up! You're too good for any woman!" Alice told him as she walked through the doors. There was a strong sense of romance as they walked through the candlelit hall.

"We all know that you're too good for me." Danny argued.

"Disagree." Alice told him. The pair quietened as they reached the waiter.

"Table for two?" He asked in a strong Italian accent.

"Yes please." Danny replied.

"If you would follow me thiz way?" The waiter led the way as Danny and Alice followed he placed them in a candlelit room. The colours were all deep reds and the whole atmosphere was very romantic. The soft music that was being played live on the piano was soothing and just completed the mood.

"Ze menu! Can I get you drinks?" The waiter asked withdrawing his notepad.

"Erm..." Danny looked to Alice who shrugged. "Your best wine, don't care how much it costs."

The waiter nodded before walking off, he took Alice's hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. She was smiling softly, he was playing with her fingers as they spoke in hushed voices. Eventually they looked at the menu's. They'd both decided on some sort of mushroom starter. Alice had just gone with whatever Danny wanted.

"What about mains?" Danny asked.

"I reckon... Spaghetti and we'll get a margharetia pizza." Alice winked.

"Every the romantic?" Danny asked.

"No, every the Disney geek!" Alice laughed, the pair giggled. The waiter returned with the wine and began to jot down their order.

Starters eaten, the main's had arrived. Danny and Alice sat sharing the spaghetti and of course somehow mixing it with pizza. It was a slightly bizarre combination, then again Danny and Alice...

Their night had been perfect, they'd both adored it.

"Thank you Danny." Alice smiled as he led her tenderly back through the halls of Leopards Den.

"You are welcome." Danny grinned as they walked into their room.

Alice began to wipe the makeup off her face and let the clips out of her hair. She kicked her shoes on, Danny had also kicked his off. He sneaked up behind her and began to press kiss all along her shoulders and up her neck, he worked his way down to her collarbone. Slowly his hands began to fumble with her zip as she pushed his jacket onto the floor.

Both knew the perfect end to their perfect day.

**A/N – 3421 words! I hope you are all alive :P**

**x**


	6. Get well soon!

Danny groaned. He'd been tossing and turning all night and had not really slept at all. Sweat dampened his face, the burning feeling all over his body made him feel like he was in an oven. He turned over again before flipping the pillow. His throat felt like a boa constrictor had wrapped itself around his neck and his glands were the size of two tennis balls.

He quickly glanced at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. He moaned to himself, he hated being ill! He usually tried to disguise it or carried on but today he felt like he had absolutely no energy at all.

His tossing and turning had interrupted Alice's own peaceful sleep. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly, before turning to face Danny. One look at him told Alice all she needed to know and soon she was fussing over him like a maternal chicken.

"Danny..." She whispered tenderly stroking his face.

"Hey." Danny croaked, he cursed under his breath, Alice tried to force a smile to him, but the truth was she hated seeing him ill.

"You really are ill hmm?" Alice said, changing the statement into a question as she touched his forehead.

"Yeh, Alice I hate being ill." Danny grumbled looking down.

"I know it's rubbish. You're glands are huge Danny. I'll get up and go get you some medicine." Alice smiled. She leant down to kiss him but Danny put his hand up.

"On the cheek, I don't want you to be ill." Danny smiled although it killed him to talk.

"You're so sweet." Alice grinned kissing him on his cheek. She got up before tucking Danny in. He rolled his eyes at her but she just smiled her exclusive 'Alice' smile and kissed his forehead softly.

Alice glanced at the clock. It was now quarter to five in the morning. She looked everywhere for some suitable medicine. She soon found some sachets that were apparently good for flu like symptoms. She shrugged before flicking the kettle on.

Danny lay in bed he was staring at a picture of him and Alice. He smiled, she looked so beautiful on that picture, so happy. He ran his hand over his forehead, he really was boiling.

Alice soon returned the glass containing the medicine.

"What's that?" Danny asked using all his energy to sit up.

"It's something a bit like Lemsip, probably tastes as vile too but you have to drink it, for your own good!" Alice smiled softly sitting at his side of the bed, she handed him the drink and chuckled as his face contorted, she gathered it wasn't the nicest taste in the world.

"That is vile!" Danny told her quietly.

"Don't speak if it hurts you Danny, just drink it up like a big boy." She smiled holding his spare hand.

Danny drank it gingerly before handing the glass back to Alice. She signalled for him to lie back down but being stubborn Danny tried to refuse. Alice shot him a mock dark look, Danny soon decided to lie back down.

"Right. I'll get the animals done. You get some sleep." Alice told him tucking him in once more.

"Do I have to?" Danny whined.

"Yes. I'm going to get changed then do the animals, then when I get back you better be asleep!" Alice told him smiling.

"Can I watch you get changed first?" Danny croaked, he held his throat. "Would make a sick man happy."

"Then you sleep?" Alice haggled.

Danny nodded, Alice smiled in agreement before casually getting changed into her usual outfit. She usually showered in the morning but five in the morning seemed a slightly unreasonable time.

Alice looked at him as soon as she was changed, Danny had already fallen asleep. She smiled to herself before quietly leaving the room, shutting the door as she did so.

Down in the animal hospital, Alice felt very much alone. She'd grown used to Danny always being by her side and when she thought about it, it was very rare she was here alone. They went and did everything together. Alice felt a little bit lost on her own and she noticed she worked a lot slower than she did when she was with Danny. She sighed. It took them two hours together, how long was it going to take her alone?

The rest of the household were now awake and everyone was wondering where Danny and Alice were, usually they were the first ones up. They weren't left in the dark much longer though as a tired Alice walked up into the kitchen.

"Hello Alice, where's Danny?" Georgina asked as Alice gratefully accepted breakfast off Nomsa.

"He's not well. I told him to stay in bed and rest, to be honest I don't think he could get up if he tried." Alice sighed sitting down. "He tossed and turned all night. His glands are really swollen."

"So not man flu?" Georgina asked teasingly.

"No, he doesn't suffer from that!" Alice chuckled tucking into her breakfast.

"I need him to sign my form for this school trip!" Evan sighed pushing the form into Alice's hands. She quickly read it.

"Army assault course?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows. "You? Army? Physical activity?" Alice teased. "Or is Grace going." Alice mocked a high pitched teenagers voice.

"Yeh well whatever." Evan mumbled clearly embarrassed. "Will you sign it? Danny said he'd sign it this morning but..."

"Me?" Alice asked.

"Well woman, you are his step mother." Dupe reminded her.

Evan nodded and handed her a pen. Alice took a deep breath as realisation hit her before signing her name consenting for him to go on the course. He grinned and took the form off her.

"Thanks Alice! You're the best!" Evan exclaimed giving her a hug before rushing off.

"Mum! Danny said he would sign by reader's diary too! God, I can't believe we actually have to show our parents we are reading, it's like we are five!" Charlotte exclaimed dramatically.

"I'll sign it." Alice smiled. "You know what I used to do?"

"What?"

"Cheat." Alice grinned mischievously at her daughter.

"How can you cheat?" Charlotte asked.

"I never read to my mum or dad, I either got them to sign it or I forged it towards the end..." Alice let her voice trail off remembering some of the worse times in her life. She quickly signed Charlotte's book before finishing her breakfast.

"We're off bye!" Evan called as he and Charlotte set off to school. Everyone shouted their goodbye's as Alice stood up. She put her head around the door to their room. She saw Danny was awake but facing the other way, she grinned, she had an idea.

"Nomsa." Alice called seeing her alone in the kitchen. "How do you make soup?"

"Out the tin or from scratch?" Nomsa asked.

"From scratch I mean... god I sounded thick then didn't I?" Alice asked smiling.

"Just a bit." Nomsa smiled.

She began to run through what Alice needed to do, she helped her get the ingredients for tomato soup and the two women proceeded to make soup.

"He's due his medication too, god four hours goes so quick!" Alice exclaimed mixing the powder with the burning water. Nomsa nodded in agreement before walking off.

Alice placed it all on a tray, she quickly looked around before stealing a rose out of the bouquet on the table, she wondered if it was weird to give a man a rose. She shrugged, who cares? She pushed the door open and Danny looked up, he half smiled at her as Alice walked in, she kicked the door closed.

"Homemade soup!" Alice grinned. "By me with Nomsa's help mind and I'm afraid you are due another bout of the vile stuff."

"Aww thanks Alice." Danny smiled. She handed him the tray before picking up the rose.

"And one rose to say get well soon!" Alice grinned.

"Thanks Alice." Danny croaked. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Come on! Get that all down you!" Alice smiled.

She watched him take his medicine and then eat his soup. She took the dirty bowl and glass off him and placed it in the kitchen. She returned much to Danny's surprise.

"Don;t you have work to do?" Danny asked softly.

"It can wait an hour." Alice smiled.

"What you doing?" Danny asked Alice confused.

She smiled and climbed under the blankets with him. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him gently but firmly.

"Alice you'll get ill." Danny mumbled wrapping his arms around her.

"You're worth it." Alice replied.

The pair smiled to themselves. Alice had closed her eyes and was happily curled up to Danny. Danny closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of Alice's arms around him, he felt better already – she was the best medicine there was... especially for his love sickness.

**A/N – Danny was ill bless him!**

**A short one I know! But it might be the last one til the weekends over, got a friend round and I'm quite busy! So sorry's! But I will read em ;) Please Review etc.**

**Thanking you in advance :') xx**


	7. Goodbye Georgina

**Goodbye Georgina.**

_**Georgina decides her work is done but how do the family take it?**_

Georgina looked around the hectic kitchen as she slowly ate her breakfast. So much had changed since she'd first arrived and everyone just seemed so happy. She sighed, things had changed.

That had been her original purpose – to change things. To take care of Leopards Den until her sister, Caroline, had made her decision. Her decision had been to return to her beloved fiancée Anders Du Plessis, which had left Georgina thinking for some time... ever since she arrived really.

Georgina glanced across to the end of the table where Danny and Alice were sat. Alice was whispering something in Danny's ear which was obviously impressive judging by the humongous grin upon Danny's face. Her lips grazed his ear as she spoke to him, and it did not escape Georgina's keen (or nosey) eye that both had their hands upon one another's thighs.

Venturing to the left of them was Dupe and Caroline. Dupe was gazing at her lovingly as she elegantly ate her breakfast. Both were smiling and seemed completely comfortable. Although they weren't being as flamboyant with their love as Danny and Alice, who had taken to subtle PDA's and public flirting, it was obvious to the world just how much they loved one another.

To the right of Danny and Alice sat Evan and Charlotte. Although both were still half dead and had school books scattered in front them, they were chatting happily oblivious to anyone else around them. Charlotte was showing Evan something in her art book and Evan had handed her an earphone to his iPod, they could easily be mistaken for brother and sister. Georgina breathed out slightly, technically they were.

And then of course pottering around the kitchen was Nomsa. The happy housemaid, loyal and true to the family and well loved by all the members. In fact, everyone considered Nomsa as family and it had only been last week when Danny and Alice had made sure Nomsa came along to a family trip to the bar. Georgina knew this must have meant a lot to Nomsa, in fact, Georgina knew that Nomsa didn't realise just how well loved she was.

And so Georgina was left with the question, was she truly needed here anymore? After all, Leopards Den was defiantly different and Caroline was back. The place was thriving, and Georgina did not wish to outgrow her welcome. She missed England terribly no matter how peaceful the bush was. It seemed her decision was made, the only problem was telling the family.

Once of a day, it would have been easy to say she was going. She cringed as she remembered some of her earlier days and deftly remembered being hated by all the family. Of course, times had changed and all the past was forgotten. In fact, the past barely existed in this household at the moment. Both Danny and Alice didn't like talking about it, and both would snort or make some disapproving noise if Mara was mentioned. Evan was still getting over Grace and both Caroline and Dupe didn't want to talk about the times they were not together.

Georgina excused herself quickly and went to her room. Grabbing a handful of cards and numbers she slowly made her way to the study to use the telephone. If she booked a flight she would be sorted! She thought she was clear until she bumped into Alice who had returned to her and Danny's room to put a shirt over her vest top. One look at the shifty Georgina had got Alice's suspicions rose and her inquisitive nature knew no limits.

"Are you okay Georgina?" Alice asked glancing behind her back to see if anyone was behind her.

"Fine." Georgina replied far to quickly.

Alice raised her eyebrows but Georgina just smiled sweetly and rushed into the study. Alice sighed, it wasn't her business to find out but something was defiantly up. She would have been nosey but that was a little too Georgina style. She decided to make a decision... she'd go nag Danny!

Alice rushed down to the animal hospital. She stopped and sighed to herself as she watched Danny trying to fill out a form. He was so seriously cute when he concentrated! She sneaked up to him and kissed his cheek from behind. He grinned and spun round in his chair as Alice sat herself on his lap.

"Hello Miss Collins." Danny smiled wrapping his arms around her back.

"Hello Mr Trevanion." Alice replied snaking her arms around his neck.

"What've you come to nag about?" Danny asked cheekily. Alice pretended to be shocked but otherwise continued to tell him, secretly over the moon that Danny could tell what she was about to do. She felt amazingly loved at the small gesture.

"Well... you know how I was a bit cold so I said I'd go get my shirt on... your hands are really cold by the way." Alice complained as Danny snaked his hands under her shirt. "Anyway, I ran into Georgina and she looked so shifty Danny! I swear she's murdered someone and she's making a get-a..." Alice's tone slowed down. "away."

"Oh! All fear Georgina Black!" Danny exclaimed dramatically before clicking as to why Alice slowed down. "Leaving?"

Alice shrugged. "Maybe she feels she's done all she can do?"

"But she's part of the family." Danny replied sadly.

"I know, but if she wants to go who are we to stop her?" Alice asked. "I mean sure tell her she doesn't have to go but... oh you know what I mean."

Danny grinned cheekily, "Well actually I don't you see if you could explain."

"You'll have to remain confused!" Alice chuckled.

"Aww! Kill my fun! No... I get what you mean. We'll have to do it later though, we have so much to do!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ah yes, so much to do he says as he sits down with girlfriend straddling him, his hands up the back of her shirt and her arms round his neck talking about murder and get aways." Alice replied sarcastically.

"Ahh her sarcasm has no limits." Danny replied rolling his eyes. "Anyway who says..." He grabbed hold of her tightly. "I'm sitting." He grinned as he stood up. Alice squealed and snapped her legs around him out of pure fear. He laughed as she clinged to him.

"Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Alice asked as he eventually set her down.

"Nah, not yet! Not had enough of you yet, not married yet either." He laughed, Alice's mouth dropped at the comment. "Alice dear you're catching flies."

Alice's mouth widened even further, he was so dead when she got him!

"Right..." Alice's voice was low and mischievous, she ran after him as he ran away, the cheeky comment was bad enough without the fly comment to push it!

Georgina decided to tell Danny and Alice first. They'd probably be the easiest to tell. She walked with purpose down to the animal hospital and was about to walk in when she heard giggling, she frowned and stopped, listening intently.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she heard Alice yell through laughter.

"Oh what you gonna do shortie?" Danny teased.

"You are hankering for a spanking!" Alice laughed hitting him with a bit of slang she'd picked up off her father many years ago. Georgina rolled her eyes, maybe now was not the right time to interrupt those too.

Okay, so they were busy who could she tell. She saw Caroline walking round to the guest huts, she ran after her but lost sight of her as she rounded the corner. Georgina slowed down as she reached the corner and gasped in shock as she saw her sister with Dupe. She cringed, defiantly NOT the time.

Georgina sat out on the veranda completely bored. She no longer had anything to do, and that's why she had to leave. She thrived on a challenge (and a good argument) but she needed a purpose. Everyone had a purpose but her and that was not her style.

It was much later on when everyone was back together. Danny and Alice seemed deep in conversation as they both cooked the meat on the BBQ. Evan and Charlotte were kicking a ball around with Dupe, and Caroline, Georgina and Nomsa were setting up the area in which the family would eat.

"We really need to speak to her Danny." Alice told him as she buttered yet more baps.

"I know." Danny replied flipping over the burgers. "But how do we bring it up?"

"Erm... say green saxophones smell like bananas at the bottom of the garden?" Alice replied.

Danny gave her a weird look as she continued buttering, she looked up at him and giggled at his expression.

"You seriously worry me! You are such a geek at times." Danny laughed placing the first of the burgers on the side ready for Alice to prepare into a burger.

"Shut up muppet." Alice replied.

"The muppet show!" Danny exclaimed! "Hey Alice, with all those burgers you could be Miss Piggy!"

Alice's face turned thunderous. Danny bit his lip and raised his tongs in a defensive manner. Alice's eyes slowly turned to slits in mock aggression. Slowly she picked up the ketchup and aimed it at him.

"One day, the lanky one will learn his cheeky comments get him nowhere." Alice said coldly before squirting the bottle. Danny gasped as he soon became covered in red ketchup. He picked up the other bottle and decided to squirt Alice back.

Eventually they both ran out of ketchup and had to give up. The family would probably not be impressed that the ketchup was gone but right now it was the least of their worries. As they served up the food Caroline gasped.

"What happened to you to? Let me go get the first aid kit!" Caroline exclaimed.

Danny and Alice couldn't hold it in any longer as she returned with the little green box; they burst out in a fit of laughter.

"It's ketchup Caroline." Danny admitted putting some on his finger.

"You mean you aren't hurt?" Caroline asked.

"No!" Alice giggled. "We're gonna go change though."

Everyone laughed as Danny and Alice walked off. The minute they reached their bedroom they couldn't help but laugh. Danny removed his shirt and groaned as he noticed ketchup all down his chest.

"I so can't believe you did this!" Danny moaned glancing across at Alice who had resorted to baby wipes.

"You started it with your miss piggy comment! You've been cocky all day!" Alice grumbled.

"So! You could have just slapped me." Danny sighed.

"Okay then I'll slap you come here." Alice replied putting her vest top on.

"No it hurts." Danny moaned.

"Precisely." Alice replied smugly.

"Alice can you clean me up, it's all over my back." Danny asked her as she threw him a t-shirt onto the bed.

"Hmm... I suppose I can." She replied with a wink and a seductive grin.

It was sometime later when the pair emerged; both had a sheepish look upon their faces as they ambled down hand in hand to join the rest of the family.

"You took your bloody time." Dupe commented. "Having fun?" He asked emphasis on the fun.

"Oh yes, so much fun putting a t-shirt on." Danny replied sitting down.

"I have an announcement." Georgina called standing up. Danny and Alice looked to one another and sneakily took one another's hands under the table. "I'm leaving."

A chorus of shocked 'what's' echoed around the area.

"You don't have to go Georgina, you're family." Danny said quickly after Alice kicked him in the shin, as he finished she squeezed his hand. Danny fought the temptation to roll his eyes.

"No I need to go. I've loved it and you are all my family but I need a new challenge and I feel now is the time for me to move on. I miss England too. It's my home, this is yours. The flights booked for 3 days time." Georgina told them.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Dupe asked.

"It's only right." Georgina said.

"We'll miss you." Caroline added.

"I'll miss you all too." Georgina sat back down as the family began to talk, but there was a definite sadness hanging in the air.

(Later that night)

"You were right." Danny said to Alice as she lay snuggled into his side.

"Hmm, usually am." Alice replied in a mock smugness.

"True." Danny agreed.

"You gonna miss her?" Alice asked rubbing Danny's chest with her hand.

"Yeh... you?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, I'll never forget her toast to us, or that comment the day before, do you remember?" Alice asked him smiling.

"Yeh, you both need all the energy you can get." Danny chuckled. "I remember your face too!"

"I remember yours! We were like woah!" Alice laughed.

"Well I'm out of energy." Danny sighed.

"You're not the only one." Alice replied yawning.

"I love you" Danny whispered.

"Love you too." Alice mumbled kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Sweet dreams." They both said in unison before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N – sorry for lack of updates! Been busy :'(**

**Anyway! Heres an update now hehe!**

**x**


	8. Parent's Evening

**Parent's Evening**

_**It's that time of year again, time for Charlotte and Evan's parents evening. It's the first time Alice had ever had anyone by her side whilst at Charlotte's evening... will she adapt?**_

"Evan!" Danny shouted rushing through the hallways of Leopards Den.

Evan quickly ran out the back way. He guessed Charlotte had given Alice her parent's evening letter and Danny was not stupid... but neither was Evan! He had to stop them going to that evening at all costs!

Evan thought he was clear until he ran into Alice who caught him by the arm.

"And where are you running off to?" Alice asked, "Running from Danny?" She chuckled.

"Yeh, oh Alice, my reports gonna be crap!" Evan moaned.

"Parent's evening is important Evan." Alice reminded him.

"I know but I don't want to be lectured." Evan grumbled.

"Letter." Alice held her hand out expectantly.

"Please Alice!" Evan whined.

"Letter." She repeated more forcefully.

"Evil step mother." Evan grumbled as he threw the crumpled letter into her hands.

"Thank you darling stepson." Alice smiled sweetly. "Evan, don't worry about Danny yeh? But if you're having problems at school then you don't have to misbehave or keep them quiet you know." She spoke with a soft tone that reached deep into his soul. He sighed and looked at Alice, her eyes didn't force him to tell her or force him away, they were open and neutral.

"It's just... well, Grace." Evan mumbled embarrassed sitting down on the fountain.

"Go on." Alice replied sitting beside him.

"Well... god, this is so embarrassing." Evan laughed, Alice smiled and waited for him to continue. "She won't talk to me, and I just really miss her. I suppose misbehaving got her attention for a while... it's all I want."

Alice nodded as Evan continued.

"And then I catch her sneaking a look at me yet when I smile she just snaps her head away. I... I really like her Alice. What am I meant to do?"

"Give her some time Evan and stop attention seeking, such a turn off and shows immaturity in a girls mind! Maybe she misses you just as much. After all, Vanessa is probably on one..." Alice let her voice trail off.

"It's not your fault Alice." Evan replied reading her thoughts. "Eww, Vanessa as my step mother. I'd rather feed myself to the lions!"

"Why kill yourself? Surely you'd throw Vanessa to the lions and pretend it was an accident?" Alice replied.

"Ahh yes! Good plan! We could pretend she over balanced in her high heels!" Evan grinned.

"Oh no! She stood in the tiniest amount of lion dung and she had a heart attack, freaked out and her heel broke, she had another heart attack and over balanced and fell into the lion pen, the lions accidently ripped her apart!" Alice smiled.

"And we were in so much shock we just could not move in time to save her!" Evan replied finishing the plan off.

"I hope she doesn't fall into a lion pen or we are gonna be arrested!" Alice chuckled.

Evan laughed before facing Alice.

"Thanks Alice, for the chat and everything and listening." Evan smiled.

"No problem, anytime what else would an evil stepmother do?" Alice grinned.

Evan smiled and gave her a hug. Danny who had been walking down stopped and smiled. His grin widened as he saw Alice raise his chin up and throw a fist in the air. The pair laughed before high fiving. Evan turned round and spotted Danny.

"Uh-oh." Evan said to Alice.

"No worries." Alice smiled rushing up to Danny and handing him the letter.

"Miracle worker!" Danny smiled "But..."

"Go easy on him Danny, he's upset at the minute... Grace." She whispered .

"Ah." Danny replied.

Alice kissed him softly and walked off, leaving Danny and Evan to talk.

_(The next day)_

Alice was sat in the kitchen with Charlotte waiting for Danny and Evan. Both were bored of waiting and Alice felt quite strange. After all, she'd never been to parent's evening with anyone but Charlotte. She began to think about the past, and wondered how it would feel with Danny by her side. She'd also have to sit through Evan's chat.

"Ready." Danny announced, Alice looked up and let out a small whistle. She motioned for him to turn round with her finger. He did and Alice winked at him.

"Uh, god please!" Evan announced winking at Alice who was now laughing. He and Charlotte walked in front of Danny and Alice who were holding hands as they made their way to their jeep.

They arrived at the school in no time. Alice put her hand on Evan's shoulder as Danny and Charlotte stormed ahead.

"Don't worry Evan." Alice smiled.

"But I've made such a fool of myself Alice." Evan replied.

"We all mistakes." She replied before catching up with Charlotte and Danny.

"Right... Charlotte you're first." Alice commented. "Come on."

They sat in the queue for Miss Simmons, Charlotte's teacher. She was a young English girl who was out in South Africa gaining experience. Charlotte seemed to like her anyway.

"Charlotte Collins?" Miss Simmons called. Danny and Alice stood up, both smiled awkwardly at one another before walking forward. Charlotte sat in the middle of them as Evan stood behind her chair.

"Well, Mr and Mrs..." The teacher stopped.

"Just Danny and Alice." Danny replied relieving the tension.

"Well... Charlotte has been fantastic since she started the school. She defiantly has a talent in English and music and art, excellent at drama too. Her biology particularly in the animal section is fantastic too. She's made a fantastic contribution this year. You should be very proud of yourself Charlotte. Just let the good work continue really."

"That's great!" Danny smiled proudly, Alice looked at him, she'd almost forgotten she wasn't on her own.

"Thanks." Alice smiled. Danny shook her hand as Alice did also. They stood up and left and went to Mr Himbani, Evan's teacher.

"Hello Danny! Alice!" He called inviting them over. They both sat down with Evan at the side of Alice. Charlotte was talking to one of her friends and had left them alone. Alice squeezed Evan's hand and gave him a comforting smile.

"Well... Evan started the year fantastically, very keen, eager. Just in general a model student. Then we went downhill. Skiving the odd lesson here and there, losing interest and I think this is all to do with a woman. Evan you are a very intelligent young man, but you must learn that inside school girls are not something you need to be thinking about."

"He's a teenager." Alice stood up for him.

"Who needs grades." Danny replied. The pair glared at one another momentarily.

"I understand that it's a time when these things play a part. But Evan, you're constant disruptions don't just affect you, they affect everyone around you including your lady friend whoever she is. Do you really want her to fail?"

"No." Evan replied.

"In that case you must start to concentrate properly and behave how you used to. You have a lot of intelligence and knowledge, if you apply it to your work you could walk out of here with some exceptional grades."

Evan sighed.

"He'll work harder from now on." Danny said. "Won't you Evan?"

"Yeh." Evan replied annoyed at the fact Danny hadn't listened to Alice. Alice took a deep breath and patted Evan's hand. He smiled at her.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow Evan. On time." Mr Himbani added.

Evan walked off angrily. He walked outside to the Jeep.

"For god's sake Danny! I told you what he'd said! You could have been more thoughtful!" Alice snapped at him.

"You're being soft! He can't let a girl get in the way of his studies." Danny argued.

"You can't let his studies get in the way of his feelings! How do you expect him to study if he's upset? Oh and not to mention embarrassed by his teacher?" Alice replied back.

"He's my step son." Danny argued.

"Oh big man Danny! Play that card. Well if he's your step son, you can go out there and talk to him!" Alice said walking off to get Charlotte.

Danny shook his head. Alice was being soft! End of! He sighed and was walking to the water machine when he saw Evan leaning on the Jeep outside, his head on his arms, facing down, he was resting on the truck. Danny felt awful, Evan really did look upset. He realised then that maybe Alice was right... Evan was upset.

Danny walked outside and put a hand on Evan's back.

"Evan?" Danny asked softly.

Evan didn't reply. Danny took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"What for?" Evan asked looking up at him with red eyes.

"Embarrassing you, and being so hard on you, been more thoughtful. I should have listened to Alice, she was right."

"She usually is." Evan replied moodily.

"Evan... honestly I am sorry. It's just, I want the best for you. All I want is for you to be happy and do well for yourself. I don't want you to ever face hardship." Danny said leaning on the side of the truck.

"Wow thanks, you think I'm heading for cleaning bogs in McDonalds."

"That's stereotypical." Danny winked.

"Like you care!" Evan replied smiling.

"I care about McDonalds stereotypes!" Danny replied.

"No, not you! Never!" Evan replied laughing.

"University!" Danny laughed. "Loved the free food though!"

"Fat ass!" Evan smiled.

"Nope... Worked out at the gym every day!" Danny smiled.

"You do an hour in the gym?" Evan teased.

"Don't look so shocked!" Danny replied.

"I'm sorry Danny for being so stupid." Evan sighed looking down.

"It's okay son, we all make mistakes." He whispered into his ear as the two hugged.

Alice walked out with Charlotte and smiled when she saw Danny and Evan hugging. She forgot she was meant to be angry with Danny. She always had struggled to stay angry with him!

"Alice worked at KFC though." Danny smiled as he saw her.

"Yeh, so be careful... skinning, plucking, cooking..." Alice said.

"Let's go home." Danny smiled. Alice just nodded, she was still trying to be angry with him but was failing. She tried to look out the window but just had to look up at him. Evan and Charlotte were amused watching them.

Alice had opted for an early night and was sat on the bed in her and Danny's room.

"You should really go sort things out with Alice." Evan told Danny.

"You're right." Danny replied, he took a deep breath as Evan gave him a thumbs up sign. He smiled in return and walked into their room. He saw Alice sat on their bed.

"Alice..." Danny walked up to her. "I'm sorry."

"Why he's your step son, do what you want." Alice replied.

"Alice please... I didn't mean it like that... it was just... well me being me, stupid." Danny replied.

"You said it!" Alice smiled.

"I'm sorry really I am." Danny told her, she stood up and hugged him. "Kiss and make up?" Danny asked.

Alice didn't reply but crashed her lips against his eagerly. Her hand reached into her drawer. She pulled out one of her love coupons, something Danny had given her for Easter.

She held it up in front of him. He took it off her and read it, he laughed before grinning.

"I really do love you Alice Collins!" Danny smiled placing it down.

"I love you too... now come along! I'm waiting!" She smiled cheekily lying down on the bed face down.

"You're wish is my command." He grinned as he found the massaging oils and began to rub them into Alice's back. Those coupons weren't such a bad idea after all!

**Choke...choke... very fluffy :L**

**x**


	9. Danny's Birthday

**Danny's Birthday**

_**It's Danny's birthday, what will the members of Leopards Den get up to.**_

Alice was watching Danny sleeping... she smiled, he looked so peaceful. Today was his forty-fourth birthday and everyone at Leopards Den knew exactly what was going to happen!

It was four thirty in the morning, an uber early start! Alice cringed slightly, Danny was so not gonna be happy with her! He'd been upset last night when she'd insisted on having an early night. She'd tried to tell him she was exhausted but something told her he didn't believe it. She sighed, he probably was thinking she didn't love him or she was going off him. As if! Everything she did was for him or Charlotte in the end.

She found her notebook and pen and began to scribble a note to Danny. She had around three and a half hours to do all the animals... although Nomsa was going to help her for an hour and a half.

'_Hey Danny,_

_I've had to nip out... should be back at about half eight._

_Love you forever!_

_Alice xxxxxxxxxxxxx '_

Alice grinned as she left the note, just like the movies! She sneaked out the room and made her way down to the hospital.

Danny felt himself slowly waking up, he groaned before rolling over, his arm automatically rolled out, he frowned as he hit the soft mattress. He opened his eyes alarmed and noticed Alice wasn't beside him. He looked around the room, no sign. His eyes traced to the dresser, there was a note. He sighed and stood up, glancing at the time, seven thirty seven. She was up early!

He skim read the note. Great, she had left him and had forgotten it was his birthday. Unless she didn't know? Had he told her? After all they hadn't been together that long. But he knew hers! December 14th!

He trudged around sadly, he could hear Alice's voice ringing in his head. _'What's up with you Danny? You're moping around like a bear with a sore head!'_ He smiled. So typically Alice. He searched boredly for some clothes to wear. Suppose it didn't matter what he wore. He found some jeans and a pale blue shirt. They would do.

"Well, suppose might as well go down to the animal hospital." Danny sighed to himself.

Alice grinned as she placed the note on side, she grabbed the keys to her Jeep and quickly drove off. She had to get away and quick! She was the last to go as Dupe and everyone else had gone half an hour ago!

Danny walked into the hospital to find it unoccupied. Weird, it was quarter to nine. He found yet another note. What was this? Orienteering?

'_Hi gorgeous ;)_

_Sorry had to nip out again, could do with your help a.s.a.p, could you come to the Royal Hotel? It's the one with the long drive with all the animals on the other side of the fencing._

_Love you millions._

_Xxxxxxxx'_

He sighed, still no birthday mention. He hated birthdays, meant he was one year older. Forty-four years old, that's probably why Alice didn't want to remember it, he was old whereas she was young! Okay, so maybe thirty seven wasn't exactly young, young, but too Danny it seemed it.

He grabbed his keys and began to drive. Maybe he'd finally see Alice.

"Right well he'll be here in about an hour I think." Alice said to the receptionist.

"Okay, so you're in function room one working on a ..." The receptionist looked to Alice.

"Oh erm, a leopard that got in there, I had to shoot it." Alice replied.

"Okay, and you have the room numbers?" The receptionist asked.

"Yep, 347 for me and Danny and then rooms 235-237." Alice smiled.

"Yeh, well have fun!" the receptionist grinned.

"Thanks." Alice grinned as she ran off, she really needed to change!

Danny drove down the smooth road. God, smooth tarmac, it was like heaven! Not one pot hole. He admired the animals as they flashed by. He wondered what was wrong here, maybe it was a lion, or a zebra? Either way he was going to be working on them on his birthday, nothing special this time then.

Alice was now changed into a bright red dress which she had coupled with a pair of black stilettos. The dress showed off her figure and her dark, curled hair showed off her brilliant blue eyes.

She was waiting with everyone else for Danny to arrive. She was stood in the middle as everyone else crowded round her. There were some curtains around the door that Danny would have to walk through. Everyone was silent as they heard the door open.

Danny walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm the other vet, Alice is here?"

"Oh fantastic! We're so glad you could come! She's in this room here, working on the leopard, he'd got in there and she just had to shoot him." The receptionist replied.

"Well, no worries." Danny grinned.

"Sorry I'm late." Fatani smiled.

"FATANI!" Caroline whispered, "Get in line!"

"Okay." He replied quickly, they were all quiet again when the door opened for a second time.

"Thanks." Danny smiled as she opened the door, she closed it behind him as he opened the curtains, he walked in and jumped when the room came alive.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Danny looked up and saw all his closest family and friends stood waiting for him, but more importantly Alice, looking rather stunning too. God, she took his breath away. His eyes met hers as he began to grin.

Alice walked forward as Danny rushed up to her, he picked her up and spun her round happily. Everyone laughed as Danny placed Alice down and kissed her. She responded happily and happily wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her tightly.

"You didn't forget." Danny whispered.

"Of course I didn't you silly man." Alice replied pulling away from him. "As if I could ever forget you!"

"Good! By the way you look absolutely beautiful." Danny told her.

"Thank you." Alice replied nervously, she looked up at him and saw him looking at his own appearance. "Oh, I brought you some more formal clothes, they are upstairs in one of the rooms."

"Thanks Alice." Danny smiled turning to everyone. "Thanks so much everyone."

"You deserve it Danny." Evan smiled. "Now scram! Go change!"

Danny smiled and nodded as he and Alice walked off. Dupe had made an X rated snide remark which had caused both Danny and Alice to blush. Alice led him to the room and pointed to the clothes on the bed.

"Hmm, shame we can't use this room." Danny whispered as he put his old clothes on the side, he walked up to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"We are using the room." Alice replied sweetly.

"You know what I mean." Danny replied kissing her lips softly.

"Cool it birthday boy." Alice replied winking, "Who knows what limits my presents have?"

Danny whispered in her ear, but Alice shook her head.

"Come on!" She laughed grabbing his hand, "We're going to the party!"

"Damn you Collins!" Danny joked as they walked hand in hand to the party.

Dupe looked up as the door opened and Danny and Alice walked in. Danny had changed into his black trousers and a blue shirt complimented with a blue tie.

"They're back sooner than I expected." Dupe whispered to Evan who laughed.

"Well we are staying the night Dupe." Evan replied quietly.

"Hmm." Dupe replied walking off to get another beer.

"Happy Birthday Danny!" Charlotte grinned running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Aww thanks Charlie." He smiled hugging her back before allowing her to run off.

"Right come on, let's open this buffet!" Caroline smiled walking past them. Alice nodded and walked off to help her as Danny chatted to Evan.

"So present's after buffet?" Caroline asked Alice.

"Yeh might as well." Alice replied unwrapping the last of the food.

"This was a great idea Alice." Caroline smiled. "I'm glad he's found you."

"Thanks Caroline, but I'm pretty glad I found him too." Alice replied turning away from the food.

"Well, I'm glad you have each other." She smiled before summoning everyone else over.

Everyone quickly sat down with their food, Alice laughed when she saw Danny's plate.

"Jesus Danny, I know I call you Mount Everest, but there's no need to eat like your Mount Everest!" Alice chuckled.

"No, I've learnt to get extra." He replied, he tapped her nose with his finger. "Because someone always ends up picking at my food!"

"I'm just helping." Alice replied sweetly.

Danny laughed as they all began to eat.

"Right presents!" Evan shouted as they all finished. Danny began to bounce around excitedly.

Suddenly Danny was landed with many cards and presents, his eyes went wide and the grin never left his face.

"Child." Alice mumbled.

"Says you." Danny replied smiling. He was about to unwrap his presents when Evan interrupted him.

"Danny, save your presents til after the party! They'll get in the way for..." Evan stopped as the doors opened and Dupe walked in grumbling, a pair of Sumo Suits in his hands. Caroline walked behind him with a sort of cushioned sheet.

"Oh my god, no way." Danny laughed. He looked at Alice who was grinning happily to herself. "Alice?"

"Come on! Bring it bruvva!" Alice winked pulling his hand and forcing him to stand up and follow her.

"Alice, I really..."

"Shut up and get in that lanky suit!" Alice told him, Danny sighed and did as he was told. All the family laughed at them as they tried to waddle to the Matt. Evan took a picture of them both smiling together. He then told them to try and kiss which of course had made everyone laughed and the hug had been even funnier. Evan quickly switched his camera to video as they prepared to fight.

"You're going down Danyyyyaaaaaal!" Alice replied in a high pitched tone of voice that was apparently a Chinese accent.

"Fo Sho!" Danny replied grinning.

They both ran at one another and collided, both flung backwards laughing. Alice ran at Danny and pushed him downwards and backwards, both wrestled on the floor, tears streaming from their eyes with laughter. Eventually Alice ended up on top of them.

Danny leant forward and whispered something in Alice's ear. Her mouth dropped.

"Round two!" Alice announced.

Danny nodded and stood up. Both began to stare one another out.

"CHARGEEEEEEE!" Danny shouted as he ran at Alice. Both wrestled and landed on the floor. They rolled around until Danny finally pinned Alice down. He raised his eyebrows causing Alice to laugh.

"Round three, prepare to go down." Danny grinned.

"Let's make it interesting." Alice smiled and lowered her voice, her lips were close to his ear. "Winner gets to choose something... interesting." Alice grinned at him seductively and winked. His face dramatically changed, Alice winked once more and stood up. "Loser cleans our room!" She announced, but Danny was mesmerised.

"Five, four, three, two, one...FIGHT!" Charlotte announced. Danny and Alice ran at one another, Alice winked at him and used her eyes against him, he was becoming putty in her hands, perfect! With one strong push she had him on the floor and was on top of him.

"I win." Alice grinned. "We best get out of these suits, you need your energy!" Alice whispered. Danny nodded, he was like a puppy, drooling over Alice as she rolled off him. But one question played on his mind, just what did she have in mind?

The sumo suits were at the attention of everyone. Alice and Danny were sat at the bar. Danny was beginning to struggle now, especially since she'd started placing things in his pockets... things that had caused Danny to turn red faced and his eyes to near enough pop out of his head. Alice was teasing him, and both were loving it.

Alice finished her wine and kissed him gently, Danny tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"Now now birthday boy." Alice winked before placing a small booklet in his pocket. He took it out and laughed, "Love coupons." He murmured to himself before putting them back in his pocket. He walked over and joined his family. He began to dance with Charlotte happily. Alice had summoned Evan to dance with her. Both were laughing, Alice by the looks of things was trying to give Evan some pointers.

Suddenly the music turned slow. Fatani showed his thumbs up to Evan who grinned.

Danny and Alice caught one another's eyes.

"Watch and learn kids." Danny winked.

"Thought you had two left feet?" Alice asked him taking his hand, graciously accepting his offer of a dance.

"Alice, I can do anything with you." Danny replied as they adopted the usual dancing position.

"Smooth talker." Alice whispered.

Danny winked and suddenly sped up the pace of which they danced. Alice laughed and began to join in with him. Everyone turned to look at them. Dupe and Caroline were smiling and Evan and Charlotte were watching open mouthed. Nomsa and Fatani cheered and clapped happily.

As Danny spun Alice around he caught her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's dance romantically now please?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"I love you Alice Collins." Danny whispered.

"I love you too." Alice replied grinning, the pair kissed happily wrapping themselves around one another. They both laughed as they continued to dance happily, completely wrapped up in one another.

Evan and Charlotte were dancing jokingly now.

"Do you think they rehearsed that?" Evan asked smiling.

"Mum has always been a useless dancer." Charlotte laughed, "Must have done, then again, maybe she didn't have the right partner, I mean Terry." Charlotte and Evan proceeded to begin to barf and be sick. Both were laughing loudly causing Alice to turn from Danny's chest to look at them. Both stopped immediately.

The song finished and both watched as Danny and Alice kissed strongly. They hugged happily before walking off hand in hand. Both sat down, Evan and Charlie sat across from them.

"So how long you been planning that?" Evan asked them.

"We didn't plan it." Alice replied.

"Okay, so you been practising?" Charlotte asked, "Sorry mum but you could never dance! Except for that retarded chicken stuff."

"DISCO!" Alice replied. "And no we haven't first time we've ever danced actually. Maybe I just have the right partner..." Alice replied dreamily gazing at Danny, they both smiled at one another.

Evan and Charlotte looked to one another and laughed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nevermind." They both said walking off.

"So what time we going home?" Danny asked.

"10 in the morning at earliest." Alice replied calmly.

"What? But the animals?" Danny began

"Sorted." Alice replied.

"Alice who's looking after them?" Danny panicked.

"For god's sake Danny, I ordered a locum vet. I did their medication before I came, he's a good vet. Now shut up, relax and enjoy this." Alice told him.

It was much later in the day... the party was well and truly over, it had been fantastic.

"Alice I'll be five, toilet run!" Danny smiled walking out the room.

Alice nodded, she placed the small tin on the side of their room before running down the three flights of stairs.

Danny came out just as she reached the bottom.

"Come on." Alice smiled taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs. He grinned and happily followed the minute the door was closed they kissed hungrily. Within seconds, Alice could feel he wanted her, really wanted her. The taste of his desire fuelled her ambition. She smiled...and pushed his jacket off.

It didn't take them long to be down to very little clothing. Alice grinned and pulled away and showed him the tin.

"I know I'm not usually a fan of the stuff, I cut it out my cake, jam for the win, but..." She pointed the nozzle at him and squirted him.

"Alice Collins." Danny grinned.

"Told you it would be interesting." Alice grinned winking. "Happy birthday, birthday boy."

They both lay happily after the love they had just shared. Alice was snuggled into Danny's chest happily and he had his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her head softly.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever Alice." Danny whispered.

"You're welcome." Alice smiled, she kissed him deeply before closing her eyes again and resting her head on his chest.

"Love you." Danny whispered.

"Love you more." Alice replied... both smiled before closing their eyes, completely contented.

**A/N – Finally finished!**

**x**


	10. Everlasting Marks and Love

_**Danny's Everlasting Love?**_

**Danny decides to go out and wants to get an Alice a present, he has a brainstorm walking past a certain shop.**

Alice was chewing the end of her pen as she tried to add up all the numbers. This was where Danny came in useful, his maths was amazing! He was like a human calculator! You told him the figures he did it almost instantly in his mind.

She sighed, Danny had the day off today and god knows where had gone. Alice had forced him to take just one day off! He needed and deserved one. It was hard work but she knew Danny was worth it!

Danny had bought Alice her present. A gorgeous jewellery set. A stunning and exquisite South African white gold necklace, accompanied by earrings and a bracelet. Real Diamonds were set amongst them. He'd bought her a ring to match too. He wasn't going to tell her how much all this had cost him... she'd probably murder him after accepting the presents. No, she'd torture him to death!

He was walking past all the shops when his eye caught on one bright and vibrant shop. He grinned. Perfect! Alice had one, so why couldn't he get one?

Alice looked up at the clock as she finished the animals. God, Danny had been gone ages. She walked outside to see him driving up. He had a strange look upon his face, like he was pained or irritated, yet at the same time he was happy and joyous, he had a look of pure pride on his face and a hint of cheekiness. She smiled, he was so cute!

She walked up to him and was overjoyed when he automatically kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arm around his lower waist, Danny gritted his teeth and made sure Alice wasn't looking as he slowly put his arm around Alice. She didn't notice but was intrigued by what he had in the little blue bag he had in his hand.

"Patience patience!" Danny grinned teasing her. She laughed as they walked into the living room. Everyone was in there, but neither noticed as they walked in and settled on the sofa. They were convinced they were the only two people on earth.

Danny slowly lifted the boxes with his unaffected side and placed them in Alice's hands. She opened them and gasped. Tears welled in her eyes, these were beautiful. She looked at the ring and grinned. He'd bought her a complete jewellery set!

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Danny!" Alice shrieked throwing herself at him, unknowing of his pain she squeezed him tightly. She felt something wasn't right... Danny was in pain. "What've you done?" She asked sitting up looking at him accusingly.

"Nothing." Danny smiled sweetly.

"Yeh right. Off." Alice told him pointing at his shirt.

"No way! In our room I'll show you... honestly Alice it hurts so much!" Danny laid it on thick, pretending he had hurt himself. Alice began to fuss over him like a maternal chicken. Dupe winked at Danny, he knew what he'd done.

Alice gently undid Danny's shirt and took it off. She motioned for him to turn round. He did so slowly. Alice burst out into tears when she saw his right shoulder blade.

"Like it?" Danny asked softly turning back round, Alice tenderly put her arms around his waist and kissed him as her tears continued to fall.

"I love you so much Danny!" Alice told him, she kept repeating it over and over again.

Danny stood there, he was half shocked by Alice's response. It was only a tattoo. He knew she'd love it but he didn't realise it would mean this much to her. He placed his hands on Alice's tattoo. It was some form of dragon like symbol thing, something she'd had done when she was nineteen. Apparently it means something or other but he'd never really understood it all.

"Thank you so much Danny... no one's ever... no one's ever done anything like that for me before." Alice whispered looking in the mirror at his tattoo. Her name was across his shoulder blade, surrounded by little red hearts. It sounded girly when she described it, but it was in fact manly yet sensitive at the same time.

"I wanted to prove that I want us to be forever Alice. This love is for all eternity!" Danny told her passionately kissing her lips softly.

Alice smiled and kissed him back, she rested her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly. She smiled, he'd lost a bit weight and was toning up again after his Easter pig out!

"Show it everyone else." Alice grinned looking up at him.

"They'll laugh." Danny said embarrassed.

"They won't..." Alice told him sternly taking his hand she led him out topless and pulled him to the living room where everyone was. "Turn round Danny!"

He did so and there was a lot of aww's. Evan rushed up to him and hugged him, telling him he was 'uber' proud of him and that he thought the tattoo was amazing. Alice chucked Danny a shirt which he put on happily.

The commotion was over, and it was four and a half hours since Danny had arrived home. It was nine thirty and Danny and Alice were happily curled up together on the sofa. Evan was sat engrossed in a magazine and also drumming his feet in time to whatever song was blaring in his ears. Caroline and Dupe were discussing their wedding and Caroline was doing the usual nagging routine! Nomsa and Charlotte were playing a game as the TV blared, trying to catch at least one persons attention, yet failing dismally.

Alice was sat twiddling with Danny's fingers. He was watching her adoringly, thinking about how much he loved her, and how these few months seemed like years, eternity!

"You stole my idea you know" Alice told him softly, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked completly confused.

"The tattoo." Alice expanded.

"Thought you didn't want another?" Danny questioned, remembering their conversation.

"Hmm, I always wanted Charlotte's name... but god, I'm the biggest wimp going, but then I wanted you somewhere and I actually was thinking of going and having both done!" Alice laughed. "It's confusing dear but it makes sense to me!" Alice giggled.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Danny teased clasping her hand to mimic the effect.

"But you'd see it!" Alice whined, "And that." She smiled tapping his nose. "Would ruin the surprise!"

"Where would you have it done Alice?" Danny asked.

"I dunno... probably on my back... not into arms or face or neck... don't really fancy a random guy full of piercings and tattoos doing anything on my stomach. And feet... well that would be degrading!" Alice laughed snuggling further into Danny.

"Yeh but if I was there I could beat him up if he even tried anything..." Danny stated proudly.

Alice burst out into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god no Danny! You didn't just say that." Alice managed to splutter through her giggles as Danny looked at her with a face full of perplexities. "You, beat a fat, tattooed, pierced guy up?"

"Hey!" Danny interrupted.

"Or are you hard now cos you has a tattoo bruv?" Alice giggled enjoying teasing him.

"I am well hard." Danny grinned causing Alice to laugh further.

"Prove it." Alice announced.

"How?" Danny asked.

Alice remained silent but stood up whilst holding his hand. Danny frowned at her and got up grumbling, Alice rolled her eyes before smiling at him exclusively. Danny suddenly clicked and gasped.

"Alice Collins tut tut!" he laughed, smiling at her.

"Innocent!" Alice protested. "Until proven guilty." She added.

"Where are you two off?" Dupe asked accusingly, making the whole situation awkward.

"Bed." They said in unison.

"Early starts an'all." Alice added, she hugged Charlotte closely before walking off with Danny.

When they were in their room, and the door was locked, Alice was pressing herself up against Danny, kissing his neck gently, teasing him.

"Alice, why didn't I like the sound of the until proven guilty?" Danny asked her weakly as he began to lose his mind quickly.

"Hmm... I dunno... I suppose if I had handcuffs you'd be right to be worried." Alice mumbled as she continued.

"As long as you don't have a baton." Danny told her as he began to run his hands up and down her body, exploring every curve of her body with desire.

"Nah, just a baseball bat." Alice smiled as she passionately kissed him on the lips. "So do as your told."

They both broke away and smiled at one another in appreciation before continuing on their mutual craving... one another.

X

The pair lay in one another's arms in the aftermath of the love they had just shared. Both were beginning to fall asleep, content and happy. Alice felt safe in Danny's strong muscular arms, and Danny felt utterly comfortable with Alice wrapped in his arms. Her tiny frame happily clinging to him.

Both were about to fall asleep when Alice looked up at Danny.

"Danny..." Alice whispered.

"Hmm?" Danny replied sleepily, tenderly stroking her face and moving a lose strand of hair out of her face.

"Will you still hold my hand in ten years when I might have the bottle to do it?" Alice asked him.

"I'll always hold your hand Alice, I'll hold it forever and two days..." Danny smiled.

Alice smiled and kissed him on his lips chastely, before finding her spot on his chest and falling into a deep and contented sleep.

**A/N – Thought I'd give Danny a tattoo why not, give him a bit of character!**

**Fluff alert hehe!**

**x**


	11. We all have our bad days

**We all have our bad days**

_**Not every day is perfect in Leopards Den, but can the day end well?**_

Alice woke up slowly, and she was still tired and on top of her tiredness she felt bad. Danny had practically tired every method to get her to show him some affection but she had claimed she was too tired (which she was) and she knew she'd upset him. She sighed as she pushed herself out of bed. She looked at a still sleeping Danny.

"I do love you more than anything in this world." She said quietly and softly as she caressed his face. She kissed him gently; she pulled away as she heard his pleasurable murmur and smiled as she watched him fall back into his deep sleep.

She began to walk around the bedroom. She screamed as she stood on a pin that had fell on the floor. She began to grumble as she picked it up and threw it harshly into her bin. She observed her foot. Great, it was bleeding.

It was a few hours later when Danny woke up. He rolled over to find Alice wasn't there. He glanced at his watch, no wonder he was two hours late! He quickly jumped up and got changed, grabbing toast on his way through the kitchen and rushing down to the animal hospital.

He was shocked to see Alice wasn't there. Where on earth could she be? He sighed, everything was done, he sat down at their desk and looked across to her chair. Why wasn't she here with him? Okay, so she was probably on a call out, but usually she'd ask him to go. Had she realised she had made a mistake?

Alice looked at the cow, okay this seemed simple enough, and she was a tad later than she should have been but she should be able to save her. She began to set up all her equipment. God she missed Danny... why hadn't she gone and got him? He probably thought she was going off him, pfft, as if! She'd never been more in love with him!

She injected the cow with the sedative. Standard procedure. She stood around waiting... this is where she really missed Danny. She had no one talk to... only the farmer but he wasn't much fun... wasn't too happy to see her either. Sexist brute, Alice thought as she remembered his reference to women.

Alice was suddenly alert at she noticed the cow's heart rate dropping, she began to fit... Damn, Alice muttered under her breath. The farmer was by this point going on his women are useless rant. Alice struggled to think as his words cut into her... he sounded just like her damn father!

She tried everything she knew but it was all in vain as she watched heifer take her last breath, before falling into a deep and eternal sleep. Alice ran a hand through her hair. It had to be an adverse reaction, she hadn't even administered a full dose for her size.

"I'm sorry she's dead... I'll get her picked up for a PM." Alice sighed filling out paperwork.

"I knew I should have insisted on a male vet! Bloody women should be giving birth, household chores, cooking... not vetting!" He continued to rant but by this point Alice had given up listening... he sounded far too familiar. Tears were almost threatening her eyes. She swallowed quickly throwing a piece of paper into his hands.

"I'll arrange her pick up and _I_ will drop off the results. Goodbye." Alice walked off angrily, and started the Jeep viciously as she drove off.

She pulled over when she was a fair distance away and took a deep breath. She felt insecure... her past fears had been brought up. She rested her head in her hands.

"Alice?"

Alice smiled when she heard his voice, that gorgeous, soothing, northern voice, Danny's voice.

"Danny." Alice said trying to sound normal.

"You okay?" Danny asked softly.

Alice contemplated her answer, no she'd tell him after. "Fine."

"Good, well there's an emergency at Bay, can you go over?" Danny asked.

"Why? Why can't you go? There is another Jeep you know!" Alice snapped.

"Alice." Danny raised his voice, half in shock, half in anger.

"Oh whatever I'm going." Alice grumbled she threw the radio on the seat.

"Alice..." The radio buzzed. "Alice, you can't just leave it like this." Another buzzing pause. "Oh suit yourself!"

Alice turned her radio off. Great, not only had she managed to kill a cow, she'd got herself in a bad mood and now she'd upset Danny. Fantastic going Alice!

Danny pushed his radio down onto the side. What was up with Alice? Why was she speaking to him like that? What had he done? He growled at the rhetorical questions. He did not deserve that... and why she was being like that was way beyond him. Not as if he could ask her in that mood. For a moment he thought about going to the Bay to help her.

"No way." Danny mumbled to himself... she'd probably see it as checking up on her or something. Women!

Alice finally had one success of the day. Successfully signed a passport document! Wow, what an achievement, just as she was leaving Giles the owner ran up to her.

"Alice!" He called, she turned round, a fake smile pushed to her lips.

"Can you ask Danny to come round, have a lion here, needs checking over." He pointed to the cage. Alice look at the lion.

"You know, I could look at him for you whilst I'm here. We have exactly the same qualifications." Alice pointed out.

"No offence Alice, but I'd rather Danny see him... besides, if he turns, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be near him."

"Oh so Danny has to go and risk his life? You know what, I'm up to here." She raised her hand above her head. "With men saying that they want Danny, they don't want a woman! If you want Danny ring him yourself."

"Alice I didn't..."

"Oh come off it Giles!" Alice snapped as she started her Jeep. "I've had it all day, why should you be any different?"

Giles was stumped, lost for words. She had her point... after all; it was rare to see Alice on her own. Alice and Danny were like two vets in a Jeep, never left one another's side. He sighed, realising he'd been a pig. She was equally as good a vet as Danny was. She handed him what he wanted without him asking for it, they could continue each other's sentences.

Alice drove off angrily she was going home! She needed to say sorry to Danny, she needed his arms around her, she needed his comfort, his love... she needed him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the stuttering of the Jeep.

"No not now!" Alice shouted out loud, she was only a mile from Leopards Den. She groaned as she Jeep halted, she managed to get it to the side of the road. "Great, now I'm walking." Alice grumbled, grabbing her gun and vet box before setting off back to Leopards Den.

Danny was sat lazing on the veranda, having a break. He was actually waiting for Alice. He'd been thinking, once he'd calmed down there had to be reason. Alice wasn't like that, and they'd been together for a few months, so she wasn't throwing her hormonal card!

It was only by chance that he looked over to the road into Leopards Den. He frowned... he could see in the distance a figure walking towards him. He stood up as they drew nearer. Alice? Danny walked down the stairs and towards her as she arrived at the house.

"Alice, are you okay?" He asked, panicked. Where was the Jeep?

"I'm sorry Danny." She sniffed, without a moment's hesitation or thought he took her into his strong, powerful arms and just held her silently. Swaying slightly, every now and then he would press a kiss into her hair. He could feel his shirt getting wetter and began to whisper as she heaved heavily.

Eventually she pulled away wiping her eyes, Danny still held her loosely.

"Sorry." Alice mumbled again. Danny rolled his eyes and pretended to tut jokingly. Alice laughed slightly as she wiped her eyes. Danny caringly led her down to the fountain, both sat and held one another as Alice began to explain her day.

"I woke up really early... I still felt bad about you know last night. So after..." Alice blushed momentarily embarrassed. "After I'd told you I loved you and kissed you, I thought I'd go work and get stuff done. Anyway, I ended up standing on a damn pin. Then after sorting that, I got a phone call about a cow, off that stupid bloody farmer. I... I lost her Danny, Dupe needs to go get her for a PM, but he began to like say it wouldn't have happened if you were there, basically called me useless... so I sort of got a bit upset... then you radioed me and I had a massive stress at you and you totally didn't deserve it!" Alice looked at him and ploughed on before he could say a thing. "Anyway I went, and then I did all the work and Giles said he wanted you to check his lion, so obviously I said I'd do it, and you know what he said Danny... no cos I'm a woman!" Alice began to sob quietly again as Danny took her into his arms even tighter. "And now look at me, using you. I've been a cow to you, I'm useless and I still take your comfort. It's so unfair!" Alice exclaimed pulling away from him.

"Don't be so bloody daft." Danny replied taking her straight back into his arms. "You Alice Collins, are not useless... you're amazing... you're beautiful and you are mine! You ignore anyone who says you're not up to vetting, or say you can't do it because..." He paused and cupped her face in his hand, she leaned into him and looked into his soft green eyes. "You can Alice. You are the best vet I know and the most incredible woman."

"It doesn't excuse the fact I was a cow too you. You deserve your equal Danny, perfection." Alice cried, sniffling sadly.

"Alice... to me you are perfection. You are my equal, my other piece." Danny exclaimed. "And hey, we all have our bad days."

"I still feel bad." Alice mumbled leaning on him.

"I'm sure there are ways of making it up to me." Danny wiggled his eyebrows, causing Alice to giggle. "Seriously though, don't... and no more self doubting either."

"Okay." Alice mumbled. She smiled as their eyes caught, as his hand slowly moved to wipe her tears away with one tender touch, she couldn't resist but catch his hand as it lingered on her cheek. Danny grinned at her. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too." Danny whispered back softly, it was barely audible, like a pen dropping to the floor in an overcrowded classroom full of rowdy kids, but the meaning... the meaning was as sincere and as honest as any man could make it.

Danny gently kissed her, his hand still holding her cheek. As they pulled away both smiled again and fell into a hug.

"Thank you Danny." Alice whispered as she listened to his heartbeat, it's soothing rhythm... thump thump...thump thump... Alice counted each individual beat... and for each of his beats, she promised in her mind two of her own.

_(It's later that evening. Danny had decided to call an 'emergency night off' and so he'd quickly done the animals and spent the rest of his day with Alice. They are at Fatani's together.)_

"Thanks Fatani." Danny grinned grabbing the two bottles Fatani had just given him. Fatani nodded his approval as Danny ambled over to where Alice was sitting.

They'd decided to take a pew in a secluded corner, away from the main attention of the general public but not so dark and mysterious that it seemed dodgy. A fountain was directly in front of the bench they were sat upon, it's beautiful display of aquatic fireworks catching the eyes of many who walked past. The soft, yet orange sun was setting behind them as they sat huddled together.

"This is good what is it?" Alice asked looking at the bottle.

"It's a new beer, imported from somewhere in England, Fatani asked if we'd try it." Danny admitted.

"Well if he wants to give free samples!" Alice giggled.

"Are you tipsy Miss Collins?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows cheekily.

"Moi? Non non monsieur Trevanion!" Alice replied.

"Bien sur que non Madame Collins." Danny laughed. "If we are to speak in French all night."

"Do you think getting drunk would be intelligent after the day I've had?" Alice asked looking away, Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, no more of that..." Danny spoke with a tenderness, a soft tone that reached deep inside her, filled her with warmth.

"I know I'm sorry." Alice sighed sheepishly.

"No need to be!" Danny grinned. "car Je pense que vous etes bonne et Je t'aime"

Alice's heart melted as he spoke to her in French. She didn't even know he could speak French and to think he was putting this together for her melted her. She couldn't think in that moment of anything, never mind a more romantic thing he could do.

"Eh bien, monsieur Trevanion, je pense que tu es beau et t'jaime plus!" Alice giggled.

Danny said nothing but crashed his lips against hers, the pair began to kiss passionately under the dimming light of the setting sunlight...

**A/N – Choke choke choke... It's okay... I survived!**

**Anyway, I'll do translations, cos im sure you're not all French geeks who took it at GCSE and don't have French a level friends! (i didn't take it btw!)**

**First though... a metaphor I wasn't sure you'd get.**

**The reference to Danny's heartbeats and Alice promising two of her own. It's purely metaphorical and not actually happening. In her mind, Alice has the one feeling everyone wants... the feeling of love. So, for each of his one heartbeats, she wants to give him two of her own... for each ounce of his love, she wants to give him two ounces of her own... so double the lovin'? Naff explanation but meh!**

**And the francais!**

_Moi? Non non monsieur Trevanion – _**Me? No no, Mr Trevanion (although Monsieur does actually mean sir if translated in google etc.)**

_Bien sur que non Madame Collins – _**Of course not Miss Collins (again Madame would be Madam)**

_car Je pense que vous etes bonne et Je t'aime – _**because I think you are beautiful and I love you**

_Eh bien, monsieur Trevanion, je pense que tu es beau et t'jaime plus – _**Well Mr Trevanion, I think you are handsome and I love you more. (The t'aime plus is a little dodgy, i sort of guessed haha!)**

**Anyway – hope that helps you understand it!**

**Please review etc... thank you in advance! x**


	12. Family Day Out

**Family Day Out**

_**The work schedule has been hectic at Leopards Den and so Danny makes a decision...**_

Danny looked at his and Alice's diary... god they were slowly filling up again! They'd been busy for the last month, but even more so the last couple of weeks due to the absence of a vet__not far from Leopards Den. He sighed, he was tired and Alice was tired too... in fact the whole family was exhausted and many members of the complicated clan were extremely fed up.

It was for that reason he made the simple decision he made... to book a day off. It would be a short break, just one day, but it would be enough to do something fun as a family, to relax and to rest. It had its advantages all around, Alice and he would get to spend time with the family properly, and hopefully he and Alice would be able to spend some quality time with one another away from animals!

Alice walked down to the animal hospital, her steps were slightly heavier than normal, this felt more of a chore than a job at the minute, but there was no way she was going to get away with not doing anything. At least she got to see Danny, even if everything they did was with a bunch of animals. She sighed and couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face as she saw Danny close their diary... she shook her head... as her heart expanded... God she loved him.

"Hmm, so how busy are we?" Alice asked walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmm well Miss Collins." Danny smiled without turning round as he picked up the diary. "We have a full day today... full day tomorrow and then..." He slowly flicked the page, Alice interrupted him.

"A full day then, and the day after..." Alice began to copy in a monotone.

"A day off for time with the family." Danny smiled. "I was just gonna ring a locum."

"But... what...really?" Alice squealed as Danny put the book down. Danny turned round nodding at her with a cheeky grin on his face. Alice grinned and Danny's heart melted, seeing her smile like that for the first time in months made him feel so happy, so... he couldn't find a strong enough word to describe the feeling he had.

Alice jumped on him suddenly breaking him from his thoughts. He smiled on her lips as she powerfully crashed hers against his. His hands fell to her waist as he pulled her to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards her. They kissed passionately for as long as they could without passing out. As they pulled away completely breathless, both grinned at the other. It had been a long time since they'd shared such a sweet and passionate kiss, and both had missed the romance that had been so evident in their relationship.

The day continued as any other day would, busy, busy, busy. They'd even missed their tea and now, at ten o clock at night when everyone else was either in bed or just watching a bit of TV, Danny and Alice were sat alone on the veranda eating their tea. The dark night sky was only detailed by a few optimistic stars, their main illumination the dim lights that sat outside of Leopards Den.

They were sat at the table, huddled close together. They were both in a mood where they had to be together, had to be touching, had to be close, and wanted to share a thousand kisses, most likely due to their earlier kiss. Even after their dinner they continued to sit outside, alone on the veranda, a light blanket covering them, as Alice remained huddled into his chest, as the pair gazed out over the beautiful scenery before them.

_(The actual day off)_

Danny woke up first... he grinned, nine am, that classed as a lie in. He noticed Alice was awake but just lazing in his arms; she smiled when she noticed he was awake, and leant up to meet his lips as they shared their usual morning kiss.

An hour later and everyone was ready, everyone but Dupe of course who as usual and in keeping with his lazy nature, had decided to stay in bed. Danny and Alice laughed as they heard Caroline moaning at him and Evan, Charlotte and Nomsa also had to bite their lips.

"Mum, Danny what are we doing today?" Charlotte asked boredly, looking to the pair who had been flirting quietly hoping no one would notice.

"Erm... well we were thinking cinema then bowling... grab some food?" Danny smiled.

"Sounds cool to me." Evan smiled with a nod of approval. "But aren't you to doing anything alone?" He asked with a cheeky glint.

"We're going for a drink but that is all..." Danny replied sheepishly as Alice looked down as she smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Til your 21..." Alice added quietly causing everyone to laugh. Evan rolled his eyes at them before turning to Charlotte and Nomsa who were talking about what movie to watch.

"I see you sat in a chick flick." Alice whispered in Danny's ear.

"Hmm... I'll just watch a horror with you later..." Danny whispered back, Alice shook her head but Danny just nodded.

"God it's like a nodding dog show." Dupe announced grumpily as he slouched in. Danny and Alice wolf whistled at his shirt and smart trousers. He grumbled like a small spoilt child as Caroline scolded him.

"Right let's go!" Danny shouted, "Who's going with who?"

"I'm going with you!" Evan shouted.

"Me too!" Charlotte called after him.

"I'll go with Dupe and Caroline." Nomsa smiled grabbing her bag.

"Ok, let's get a move on." Danny said eagerly. He put his arm over Alice's shoulder as they walked to the Jeeps, Evan and Charlotte walked in front of them, as Nomsa, Dupe and Caroline offered to stay and lock up.

They arrived at the cinema about an hour later and already there was a huge argument about what they were watching. Danny and Alice rolled their eyes and quickly slipped off to the corner shop, leaving the rest of the family to fight it out between Despicable Me and Pray Eat Love. To be honest, neither of them cared what they saw, they wouldn't get through the movie anyway!

They returned not long later and it had finally been decided, mainly due to the fact there were more females than males, that they would watch Pray Eat Love, a romantic comedy apparently. Danny and Alice shrugged as Alice put the food she and Danny had just bought in her bag. She smiled; she hadn't been this devious since her high school days! Sneaking food in to the cinema, only buying one big box of popcorn for the fight afterwards. She grinned.

"Right, come on... how many are there?" Danny asked counting quickly in his head. "7"

Alice nodded as they waited in line. Charlotte and Evan were lingering with them. Alice turned round and laughed at them, which of course left the pair paranoid, not to mention confused.

"What?" Evan asked perplexed.

"Nothing, you're just like our shadow today!" Alice chuckled as she glanced over to the rest of the family.

Evan and Charlotte just smiled their sweetest smiles, which of course left Alice with a raised eyebrow and a worried expression on her face. The truth was they'd walked around the corner to see Caroline and Dupe... they shuddered at the thought...

"7 tickets to see Pray Eat Love please." Danny smiled.

"Front, Middle, Back?" The attendant asked, pushing her bright orange glasses which resembled some form of raver's accessory, further up her nose.

"Erm..." Danny looked between Evan, Alice and Charlotte.

"Back, but is there any chance you could put two seats on the actual back row and the rest in front?" Evan smiled sweetly.

"Erm yes..." The attendant replied, she looked between them all and wore the same bewildered look as Danny and Alice.

"It's for you two..." Evan replied causing Charlotte to giggle. Of course this led to Alice's blushing like a tomato and Danny's sheepish look and trademark feet shuffling.

"Here's your tickets, you're in luck, there's only you and one other family in and they're at the front." The lady smiled as Danny nodded and the family joined once more.

"Right come on." Danny called as Charlotte walked over, arms wrapped around two boxes of popcorn and one smaller one placed on top. She handed one to Evan, one to Dupe and the smaller one to Danny and Alice who were already 'at it', gazing in one another's eyes, smiling sweetly, holding hands...

"Screen 5." The attendant smiled as the tore their tickets. The family wandered over and smiled awkwardly at the family at the front, easily defined as freaks judging by the dodgy knitwear, the Reebok trainers and of course the 1980's cello taped NHS spectacles. Even the kids seemed to have them on!

Danny and Alice made their way right up to the back row and as far in against the wall as they possibly could, the rest of the family after Evan's bright idea sat scattered along the rows in front. The adverts began to show as Alice and Danny fell into a more comfortable position, they were in the executive theatre so the seats were more armchairs in rows... luxurious cushioned seats rather than the usual half dead, coke stained springy ones!

Alice had her head cushioned in Danny's chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his head just above hers. They sat in the warmth and comfort of one another's arms for some time, savouring the touch, the feeling. However, it didn't take long for them both to lose interest in the movie and pretty soon they were following the usual stereotype.

Evan and Charlotte turned round and rolled their eyes at one another as they saw Danny and Alice kissing rather passionately behind them. Both quickly turned back round to hide their sniggers and also to save the embarrassment of the pair spotting them.

"Do you know what's happening in the film?" Danny whispered as he and Alice pulled away.

"Couldn't care less." Alice replied in an equal whisper, her hand moved to just behind his ear as she pulled him in for yet another kiss... this was a much better way to spend the movie!

"Have you two stopped yet?" Dupe asked in what sounded to be almost disgust as the movie finished. He turned round and tutted as he noticed Danny and Alice just pulling away.

"POPCORN!" Evan yelled as he threw a handful at Charlotte who also decided to throw some back. In the crossfire it hit Alice, who, in her current childish mindset ended up throwing it back but completely missed and hit Dupe. Dupe being Dupe also joined in, and hit Danny who by this point was happy to join in... it wasn't long before the whole family were involved in a monstrous popcorn fight.

"Danny... I am so not impressed with you." Alice whined as they walked across to the bowling alley.

"Why not?" Danny asked teasingly.

"Erm for the fact I am still fishing popcorn out of my bra!" Alice replied lowering her voice slightly as she realised she might not want to say that too loudly.

"Wasn't me." Danny replied. "I'm the fisherman."

Alice gasped at him and slapped his arm playfully as she tried to mask her smirk.

"Danny!" Alice exclaimed in disbelief causing the family to turn round.

"Don't fake innocence!" Danny chuckled.

"You brought up the fisherman idea!" Alice replied in contrast.

"You brought up fishing!" Danny argued.

"Danny, Alice, stop arguing, we're here!" Caroline sighed as she led the family in.

"This isn't finished." Alice muttered.

"Bring it." Danny replied sticking his tongue out, he walked up with the rest of the family to the counter. "We have 7..."

"Okay, can I have one shoe and your size." The attendant asked them all, everyone began to take their shoes off. However, Danny suddenly had a brainwave, he sent a Chinese whisper round the family which of course soon had everyone laughing.

"What?" Dupe asked as he pulled his shoe off. He frowned as he watched family pretend to choke.

"Bloody hell Dupe!" Danny moaned, suddenly he laughed along with the rest of the family. "Only joking."

Once they all had their shoes and had finally got them on, they rushed to the machine.

"Right, D-A-N" Danny began put Alice pushed him out the way with her hips. "Oi!"

"I want to write the names in." Alice whined.

"Oh my god." Evan mumbled, how much more childish could the pair get.

"You can't spell!" Danny announced as they both tried to push each other out the way. They were both giggling but eventually they got the names into the machine.

"Right Evan you're up!" Alice told him. He stood up and carefully selected his ball. He held the bright red ball and carefully set his aim. He bowled it quickly and groaned as one pin stood up, however it was soon gone after one swift bowl.

The rest of the family went on as normal, Danny had got a strike and so he was feeling cocky. Caroline hadn't understood it and was currently last and the Charlotte, Dupe and Alice were all around the middle.

"My go once more." Danny grinned arrogantly. Alice bit her lip as she had an idea. She watched him roll the bowl before rushing up behind him and putting her foot over the black line. Bleep – foul. Alice began to laugh hysterically.

"ALICE!" Danny whined as she stuck her tongue out at him. As he turned round with another ball, she quickly picked up another and rolled it just after his, it knocked the other one of course and straight into the side. Alice once again giggled as he spun round and stomped his foot.

"Oh look my turn!" Alice smiled sweetly breezing past him. Danny just smiled and nodded his head in a cheeky manner. He would have his revenge.

He watched as she began to concentrate, he slowly crept up behind her quietly so she wouldn't hear. Just as she let go of the ball he squeezed her just above the hips which in turn made her jump over the line. She squealed before turning round and shaking her head at him.

"You startin'?" She asked in a gangster style voice.

"What if I am?" Danny asked.

"Oh you watch it boy... free refills." She said signalling to the jug of coke that was on the side. He frowned in confusion what did she mean?

Alice eyed up the pins, they were going down, but first she looked at Danny. A daring look upon her face, teasing him to try it.

"Never could resist a dare." Danny muttered to Dupe who shook his head as Danny crept up behind her with another ball. As she reached her arm back he threw it which of course scared Alice causing to step over the line once more.

"Right... you... Mr Trevanion were warned." Alice whispered.

"You started this." Danny replied in mock innocence.

"Yes, and I..." She announced sitting down drinking the last of her coke and just leaving the ice... "Will be ending it." She laughed hysterically as she pulled Danny's t-shirt away from him and tipped the ice down his shirt. He screamed like a girl as he tried to get it out as Alice jumped on his back and placed more ice down the back of his shirt. The whole family was in hysterics as Danny seemed to perform what seemed to be a dance.

As Danny finally stood up, Alice winked and breezed past him.

"I always get my way." She mumbled grabbing his hand.

"Where you two off?" Caroline asked noticing them walking off.

"To be electrocuted." Alice replied grinning.

"Pardon?" Caroline asked in shock, not quite understanding the modern arcade games.

"It's an electric shock, vibration sort of game." Danny explained, he didn't realise how that could be taken until he heard Alice snigger and Evan and Dupe biting their lips. "Oh no, I mean you hold onto a stick and it vibrates." Alice's laughter spluttered as did Dupe and Evan's... even Nomsa had a smirk on her face. Caroline however, wore a look of horror.

"It's a game Caroline... just an electronic game." Alice laughed, "And I'm going to win!"

"I look forward to the battle." Danny replied as they rushed off hand in hand. Alice put in the required rand before grabbing Danny's hand. The shocks began and both Danny and Alice were biting their lips.

"Ahh it hurts!" Danny whined as it's intensity reached maximum.

"I'm gonna win!" Alice said through gritted teeth, but her statement was short lived as the pain finally got too much. "Or not... ahh... my hand is actually shaking."

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Danny shouted punching the air in victory. "And for my prize..." He gently kissed Alice before grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the bowling game. Both frowned at their added fouls.

"You weren't here." Charlotte announced.

"Strike and I'd win." Danny replied.

"Try it." Nomsa suggested.

"I will!" Danny replied as his turn came up.

He aimed his shot carefully, the ball whizzed down the alley and straight into the centre pin, all the pins splattered as Evan announced the 'STRIIIIKE!'

"Oh and let's look who wins... oh yes... DANNY!" Danny announced suddenly feeling very proud of himself.

"Oh for pity's sake man, it's a game of bowling." Alice chuckled. "Come on."

It was some time later when the family finally got home. They'd all enjoyed a meal at a top African restaurant all paid for by Danny, as well as the cinema and bowling. Most of the members were exhausted but Danny and Alice were still planning on going for a drink at the Freizland Bar which was situated just near the Royal Hotel.

"Night Charlie." Alice smiled as she nipped into her daughter's room.

"Night mum." Charlotte replied hugging Alice tightly. "You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks sweetheart." Alice replied before kissing Charlotte gently on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

As Alice left Charlotte's room she pretended to faint as she noticed a familiar face. She stood up smiling at him, looking him up and down.

"Miss Collins, would you care to come for a drink with me?" Danny asked sweetly holding out his arm for her.

"I would love to Mr Trevanion." Alice replied hooking her arm through his. Both were beaming approvingly at one another as they walked out of Leopards Den and straight into a taxi.

"My my Mr Trevanion, you are organised." Alice commented as he opened the door for her.

"You'd be surprised." Danny winked.

"Would I know?" Alice smirked as Danny jumped in beside her and told the taxi their destination. He placed his hand gently on her knee as she returned the favour.

It wasn't long before they arrived and after paying the driver, Danny helped Alice out of the taxi. She grinned once more at him, thanking him in kind, before taking his hand, she wanted to show the world just how much she loved him.

"A drink for m'lady." Danny smiled handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you handsome." Alice replied as he sat down beside her. "So... you said you were organised..."

"Yepp... Horror movie is right here." He laughed pulling it out of the inner pocket of his suit. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Although, considering its gonna be a tad late when we get back that is for tomorrow."

"And why are we going to be late back?" Alice asked.

"Tell you when your 22." Danny replied with a wink as he placed his hand at the bottom of Alice's back.

"Oh Trevanion..." Alice chuckled as the pair kissed tenderly under the bar's dim lights.

**A/N – It's a bit poop but I'm tired and I'm having a writer's block day (or week lol!)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

**xx**


	13. Disturbing News

_**Disturbing News**_

**There's a phone call at Leopards Den, the question is will it rock the family and force some painful decisions? **

It was November. Time had absolutely flown and neither Danny nor Alice could quite believe they'd been together for 7 months tomorrow! It felt so much longer, Alice couldn't ever imagine loving him any more than she did now, he couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else and neither could resist the other.

Evan was happy too, more than happy. He felt at home, safe, secure. He was doing well at school again and Alice had it on a good authority that he and Grace were talking – a lot. He got on well with his now step mum Alice, which of course pleased Danny, who's priority had been Evan during their earlier relationship, and Evan adored Charlotte too.

And of course, Alice was pleased that Charlotte was happy too. She loved Evan and had a great relationship with him and of course she doted on Danny. Alice knew it had been hard for Charlotte before, moving around, but she'd had no choice and now look where they were! More than anything she was glad Danny loved Charlotte as much as she loved him too, she treated her as though she was his own; in fact anyone would think she was!

The harmony at Leopards Den was almost becoming perfect... and that wasn't normal. Yet no one was complaining and not one person was prepared to change that!

Everyone was out around the front of the house; some were playing football, others just chilling in whatever way they wanted to. Danny and Alice were sat comfortably upon the stairs, huddled together drinking a bottle of wine between the two of them. Both were completely caught up in one another; so caught up in fact, they didn't hear the phone.

It was Dupe who had heard the loud ringing of the phone. He'd rolled his eyes as he passed Danny and Alice. How could they not hear that? He answered it... Evan? They wanted Evan?

With a shrug and a grumble, Dupe ambled outside and shouted to Evan. Danny and Alice finally looked up and at Evan with concern, no one really rang for Evan, not at this time anyway. His dad never rang him; it was Evan who rang him. Olivia rang him rarely but would usually talk to him if she rang Danny.

"Wonder who that is?" Danny asked Alice as both turned to watch Evan walk briskly to the study.

"Hmm... sure he'll tell us." She mumbled before a brainwave struck her. "Dupe!"

"What?" Dupe asked as he broke away from Caroline.

"Who was it?" Alice asked leaning against Danny's chest.

"Dunno, had a Bristol accent but not Olivia or his dad." Dupe shrugged. Danny had a frown upon his face and Alice looked concerned.

"Was it Georgina?" Caroline asked joining the conversation, Charlotte had ambled over too.

"No, it was a bloody man stupid... oh actually it could have been!" Dupe laughed, Charlotte sniggered as Danny and Alice bit their lips. Caroline hit him angrily as he walked off.

Evan slowly put the phone down, his breathing was heavy. He stood up and took a deep breath composing himself. That had been his Uncle Barry. His dad was showing signs of an illness... a serious illness, but they were awaiting tests.

Danny and Alice turned round as Evan walked out, Alice smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Evan."

"Umm hi." Evan was quiet. Alice turned round as did Danny, both stood up.

"Evan?" Danny asked as he noticed Evan staring at the floor.

"It's my dad..." Evan croaked, "he might be ill..."

Danny took Evan into his arms as he heard his voice wobble. Alice had also walked over and had her hand placed on Evan's back.

"Do they know...?" Alice asked tentatively.

"They've run some tests, the symptoms sound serious." Evan replied, Alice took his hand and squeezed it, Evan smiled at her as Danny carried on comforting him.

"So if it's serious..." Danny cautiously came to the question.

"I'll have to go back." Evan said sadly. "I really don't want too."

"We don't want you to either." Alice told him softly. Evan smiled at them and walked off, Alice grabbed Danny's hand. "Let him have some time to think."

"Good idea." Danny agreed. They sat down together on the old bench that sat in the corner. Alice took Danny's hands and began to massage them soothingly. He watched her for a moment, lost in his own thoughts.

Alice remained silent. She was there for him when he needed her, she'd wait until Danny was ready to talk. She continued messing with his hands, they were so big, she smiled... she had tiny hands though!

Suddenly Danny's hands caught Alice's. She looked up into his eyes, he gazed back into hers, before placing both her hands in one of his. He slowly moved his free hand to gently cup her cheek and bring her lips towards him. The kiss was sweet, soft... it lingered slightly, it was perfect.

As they pulled away Danny took her hands into both of his again and gently brought them up in front of his faces between them. She watched him with adoring eyes, he was so amazing.

"I can't bear to think of not seeing him for so long." Danny said softly. "He means so much to me." Danny looked down. "I mean, I know his dad is important and everything but... like... nevermind."

"Don't worry Danny, I understand what you mean." She smiled at him, "And you know what, it will be hard if he has to go... but hey, he'll only ever be a phone call away, and no matter what you'll have him in here." She smiled pointing to his head and heart.

Danny looked at her and grinned, she was far too good for him! He kissed her gently once more.

"You are far too good for me Miss Collins." He told her. "But no one else is having you, I love you."

"I love you too, and for the record. It's you who's too good for me!" Alice replied as they fell into a hug. Danny buried his face in her hair... it smelt amazing.

Evan was on the phone to Olivia, things didn't sound fantastic with his dad. The results would take two weeks at the very least. Evan swallowed, please not just before Alice's birthday, Christmas and New Year! He couldn't leave Leopards Den until after then! That would be unfair on the family.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Danny was there making coffee. Evan sighed and sat down resting his head upon his arms.

"You ok son?" Danny asked him handing him a cup of coffee. Evan looked up and Danny smiled. "I'll make me and Alice fresh in a minute." Evan nodded.

"I just... you know, I love it here, I don't want to go back... what if I can't come back here..."

"Evan stop! You are ALWAYS welcome here." Danny exclaimed. "You and Olivia are forever welcome, always will be."

"You mean that?" Evan asked.

"Yes." Danny told him. "I love you son."

"I love you too Danny." Evan told him, "Although if Dupe asks if I said that I'll deny it!"

"Yeh yeh." Danny laughed hugging him before messing his hair up.

"Can I come down the animal hospital?" Evan asked, Danny opened his mouth to answer but Evan decided to be cheeky. "Or is Alice down there in some position I don't want to see her in."

"Evan!" Danny exclaimed chuckling. "I'm innocent I'm afraid."

"Pfft, yeh! Right..." Evan smiled as Danny grabbed his and Alice's cups. Danny winked at Evan and began to chat to him.

"You took your time." Alice shouted as she heard the door open. "Or is that just so I have to do the crap jobs..." She rounded the corner and Danny grinned at her and handed her the cup of coffee he had made for her. "Ahh, I'll let you off." She smiled noticing Evan. "If you use your big muscles and put that hay out."

"Suppose I can." Danny teased smiling smugly.

Alice laughed at him and sent him on his way, Evan went off to help him. She decided to sit and watch them. She sighed as she was their huge grins... then of course they started putting hay on one another. She laughed... they had such a strong relationship.

Evan just couldn't leave yet... he couldn't...


End file.
